The Start of Time
by GeorgiaInTheShire
Summary: Sophia McCall's mother just died,leaving her to go with her father to the family he left behind, Melissa and Scott. She's left wondering if she will ever fit into this new town and family she barely knows anything about.
1. Chapter 1

The Start of Time

This will be my first teen wolf fan fiction! And one that I hope to keep updating if you all like it :) pjs. Also this is only my second fan fiction I have ever wrote.

Chapter 1 Part 1

People say it's normal, that in your lifetime you will attend a funeral of a loved one at least once, usually it's your Grandmas or your Granddads.

When you show up all your family will be there supporting each other, people will be crying on someone's shoulder, but in the end it doesn't matter because you have each other, that's what a family will do.

But what happens when all your family is gone? What happens then? You pray that the ones you do have don't go, you cling to the loved one who you can always rely on, and will always be there for you. The real question is, what will will you do when that person is gone?

The whole world in which you live begins to crumble and rip itself apart. You don't know how to pull it back together so you just let it go and hope you get swept along with it.

That's how it felt when my mother died.

I just acted as though everything was normal, expecting my mom to walk through the door and tell me everything was going to be okay. Instead I got nothing.

I have to sit in the sheriff's office and wait for my dad to come and take me away, I never really thought he would show up. I'd only seem him a few times when I was younger! then he left altogether. He didn't even have the decency to tell me he already had a wife and son and that he wanted to make things right. My mom had to tell me that. She sat me down on the couch, still crying her eyes out because he had just walked out. After she told me,from then on we decided that from then on it was us against the world, we didn't need him, we had each other.

Now I'm sat waiting for him to show up and some how make things better. I'd been sitting for hours for him to show that I was tired and could feel my eyes getting heavy. I just decided to lie down between two chairs and try to get some sleep.

When I eventually woke up the sun was beaming through the window and straight into my eyes practically blinding me. I put he palm of my hand against it to shield myself from the rays. As I was pushing myself into a sitting position something dropped from my knee, but it wasn't a blanket. I fell asleep with nothing on but the clothes I was wearing. I bent down to pick it up, it was a thick green jacket with the sheriffs badge sewn on the sleeve. He must have thought I looked cold, and in fact I was since it fell off me. I threw it back over myself but I was still I was still shivering even with the sun shining through the window. As soon as I started shivering I felt something warm placed on my shoulders and across my back. It was a black blazer, I'd never see. Anyone around the sheriffs office wearing blazers, these were normally just worn by he occasional agents who decided to pop in once in a while. I turned my head to thank the agent who gave me it, but instead I found my dad smiling at me from one of the seats I was just sleeping on.

"Hello Sophia," he said still smiling,

"Hello?" I hissed standing up," that's all I'm getting? Not any how have you been? I'm sorry I never bothered to go to your mother's funeral because I was busy with the family I actually care about!" I could help screaming at him, instead of trying to keep my voice down. There was only a couple of people in the office with us as they didn't seem to mind me yelling so I kept it up. But he interrupted during my rant.

"Hey look I'm sorry," he said grabbing my shoulders, " I am Sorry I didn't go to the funeral, I just couldn't go through it,"

"What about me going through it? For once could you think of someone other than yourself," I cried.

I just of struck a nerve in him because I could see he had tears in his eyes and from the times I spent with him, he never cried.

I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I clenched my fist to try and stop myself but he spotted it and moved his hand gently to mine so I had no choice but to relax it.

"If I didn't think of anyone else but myself," he started, trying to get his words out, "I wouldn't be here,"

Even though every fibre I me was telling me to get mad and scream till my lungs couldn't take it anymore, I flung my arms around him and let his shirt be my handkerchief.

"Why did you have to go?" I mumbled into his shirt, while he put his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"I had to sort things out with Melissa and Scott, and it's still taking a while," he said, still clinging to me.

"So that's what they're called," I said, able to get out a light laugh and smile out.

"Melissa knows about you, she was mad at me and probably still is. It we finally came to a conclusion that we were both having problems at the time."

I pushed myself from him, " If you wanted to make things right with them, why did you come back for me?" I said wiping the tears from my cheeks. He moved my hand away from my face, took out a tissue from his pocket and began dabbing it on my face,

"I would never leave you here by yourself," he said frowning at me, " you're coming with me and you're going to live with Melissa and Scott."

"You really think that's a good idea? I don't don't think she needs reminding that you have another kid," I argues argues, taking the tissue from his hand and sitting back down on the chair. He just smiled at me, he didn't need to say anything I knew from the expression on his face that he had already told Melissa everything. That meant she knows I have no where else to go.

"She's okay with me living with her?" I asked, looking quite worried since I didn't think for one second that she would be happy with me in her house.

"Of course she is," he said putting his arm around me, pulling me up from the chair, " let's go get your stuff, it's going to be a long drive."

The car journey was quiet for a while, but after an hour or so my curiosity got the better of me. "So where do they live?" I blurted out, catching him by surprise. He turned down the radio down to talk,

" Beacon Hills, It's a nice place, a bit up on the crime right now though, but that's why my job is so important."

I frowned, crime? What kind of crime, "what kind of crime are you talking about?"

"Oh it's nothing we can't handle , you don't have to worry,"

"Oh... Okay," I muttered. If that was supposed to make me feel better, it really wasn't working. I didn't want things to go quiet again so I changed the subject, "so where will I be going to school then?" I said, trying to smile at him.

"Beacon Hills High School, you'll be going with Scott, you two are the same age so he should be able to show you around your classes." He seemed to like talking about Scott so I asked more.

"What's Scott like?" I asked trying to sound interested. It must have worked because he seemed to be smiling more than he already was.

"He plays Lacrosse at the school, one of the star players and his grades have gotten better this year," he stopped talking for a second and sighed to himself, "he doesn't really talk to me much, he's still frustrated at me for walking out without no explanation," he looked at me when he said this, " he's a lot like you actually."

I guess there was some relief in knowing I could relate to someone, but I don't know what Scott would think of me. Would he blame me for his dad walking out? Or his dad cheating with my mom? I really didn't know what to expect.

We were quiet from then on till we finally arrived in Beacon Hills. We must have been driving for a while because it was already starting to get dark.

"I'll get your bags, you can go straight in," he said pulling up near a set of houses. The house was bigger than I thought it would be, on the outside anyway. Opening the door, I took in every detail of the house. It has a homely feel about it that I began to feel comfortable straight away.

"Where's the dog?" I shouted out of the door at my dad who was still carrying my bags up the front steps.

"They don't have a dog," he shouted back, finally making it the the front door and putting my bags down. I raised my eyebrows, and looked around the entire ground floor of the house. Strange,they don't have a dog but it smells as though a dog has been living with them. I didn't mean it in a bad way, the house just had a feeling about it. The perfect family, perfect house, and a dog that lives with them.

I shook my head of this 'perfect family' though and went back over the the front door to pick up my bags, when I did dad led me upstairs to put my stuff in my new room.

"Your room is the one straight ahead, Scott's is at the opposite end," he pointed out before walking back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked from the top of the stairs, he stopped just at the front door,

"I need to go to work, but Melissa will be home soon and I think Scott will be back from school with Isaac , I'll see you later okay?" I nodded and waved watching him leave the house and leave me alone to wait for strangers to come and probably ask questions about myself, no thank you.

I thought I may as well pack since I had nothing else to do. When I opened the door to my new room, I was surprised to find a couple of boxes already in there. I didn't want to be nosey so I just moved the boxes beside the door. I'm glad the room was just plain colours, I didn't want them to make a massive fuss over me, with colours they think I would like.

The room already has a chest of draws, a desk and there seemed to be a sliding door wardrobe. I put all my bags on the bed, dropping down next to them.

This is going to take a lot of getting used to.

I had only just started putting my clothes away when I heard the front door open, I froze. I should probably go downstairs and introduce myself but that seemed too forward so I continued to unpack. I must of been quiet because who ever it was seemed completely unaware that I was there.

When I had finished hanging up all my clothes, I went to put things on the window sill, I picked up a couple of my favourite ornaments and a photo frame and began placing them carefully along in a certain order. I had up there, my owl ornament that always seemed to be staring at me wherever I put it so I turned it around to face out the window, that will freak the neighbours out.

The next along was a wolf and her cubs. I had this one ever since I was little, my mom got it for me when I was having nightmares. she said that the wolf watches over her cubs and protects them from harm, she said it would do the same for me. I don't think I've had any nightmares since then.

The last one I put up was a photo of my mom and me, I should have just put it in my photo album with the rest of the photos but this was the last photo that was ever taken of her. So I like to keep it out.

As I was putting the photo up someone came through the door at the same time, catching me off guard that I got a fright and almost dropped it on the floor. Luckily I was able to catch it in time before it smashed. When I put it back, I looked up at the person who had walked in. She was a young looking woman with dark brown, mid-length, curly hair. She had a friendly look about her and I was glad because I didn't feel as shy.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a shock, I'm Melissa," she said smiling at me. I didn't know what to do so I just awkwardly walked over to her, held out my hand and said my name. She just laughed at my awkwardness, but shook my hand never the less, "you don't need to be so formal with me sweetheart,"

I tried not to show it but I sighed with relief and smiled back at her. She opened the door for me to follow her downstairs and out the front door. I was slightly confused as to where we were going.

"I don't want to sound rude, but where are we going?" I asked curiously, she went red in the cheeks.

"Sorry, I thought your dad told you, Scott and Isaac have a lacrosse game and it's almost finished, I'm going to go pick them up, you don't have to come if you don't want to,"

"No it's fine, I'd like to go," I assured her. As I said this she nodded, opening the car door for me and drove over to the school.

The second car journey of the day was a lot better than the first, I didn't feel so awkward.

In fact this time I actually wanted to ask a few questions, and I didn't feel so bad doing it.

"Is Isaac your other son?"

"No darling he's just Scott's friend but he lives with us,"

"Does he not live with his parents?" She frowned slightly but still kept her eyes on the road, she was so pretty that frowning really didn't suit her, she looked towards me for a second trying to smile then back at the road,

"His parents died a short while back, he was living with another friend but he ended up kicking him out, he had no where else to go," she said in a sad tone.

"I know the feeling," I muttered to myself looking down at my feet. She stopped the car in a large car park just outside the school. Before she got out the car she took my hand and stroked it slightly, " I know this is strange for you, but you will get used to living here, I'm here whenever you need me, I'm sure Scott and you will be good friends and you dad doesn't live to far away from where we do,"

"Wait, he doesn't live with you two?"

"No, not everything is sorted out between us yet," she sighed with a sad smile, "forget about that for now, let's go get Scott,"

The school was huge but I never would have thought that there was a field behind it. To be honest it scared me slightly to see everyone roaring in their seats at the lacrosse team, everybody seemed so into it.

Melissa and I took a couple of seats in the middle of the stands, where there just happened to be room. Even with not being one of the tallest people in the world, I could see everything from where I was whichever as nice for once. It can be frustrating not being tall enough to see over am entire crowd yet not small enough to worm your way though them. I was stuck smack bang in the middle.

I was took out of thought when Melissa tapped me one the shoulder and pointed at the field. "Number eleven, at the furthest end of the field, that's Scott," she shouted in my ear so I could her over all the noise, "number fourteen not far from him is Isaac." I nodded still looking around he field at the players, when I spotted one that caught my eye. Probably because he was bring shouted at by the coach for trying to shoot in the opposite goal.

"Who is that?" I said pointing the player out,

"Number twenty four?"

"Yeah, who is it?"

She laughed, "that's Stiles, he's Scott's best friend, can you tell why?"

I nodded and laughed along with her.

Through the last part of the game I think I had the rules all figured out, sports aren't usually hard to get the gist of and surprisingly, I was starting to enjoy it. Dad was as right when he said Scott was a star player, he really was. I didn't know anyone could move so fast. He could weave in and out of players with ease. Isaac was the same, not as fast but he definitely wasn't slow. All together they were a good team in my opinion,even though this was the first lacrosse game I had ever seen.

When the game was over, I was left pretty excited, and proud that they won. It wasn't even my first day a Beacon Hills but I started to feel as though I belong. But I was definitely not trying out for lacrosse, to me it looked way too violent.

We were waiting at the side of the field by the stands when Scott, Isaac and Stiles came over talking between themselves.

"I know where I'm supposed to shoot, I don't need you to remind me!" Stiles shouted waving his arms around.

"I wouldn't have to remind you if you knew..."

"Would you two shut it!" Scott cried, "hi mom,"

"You did great out there," Melissa beamed, "but Stiles you should really know where to shoot." Stiles went to talk but just mumbled to himself and began walking away.

"See you tomorrow Scott," he shouted while waving.

"We better be off, come on you three," Melissa grinned.

The third car journey of the day wasn't too bad, Scott and Isaac were talking so it wasn't a quiet ride, but I kept to myself through it. I didn't introduce myself, I just sat and listened to them talk. Creepy, yes, but I guess I'm still finding out about them this way.

As soon as we reached the house, I made my way back upstairs to unpack all my things. I didn't bring much so it didn't take too long. When I had officially unpacked everything, I tiptoed carefully down the stairs, I didn't want Scott and Isaac to hear me go down otherwise I would have to face Scott and I really didn't fee

Like having the awkward conversation of "hey I'm sorry my dad cheated and that I'm here to be a living reminder of that!"

It didn't seem to matter that I was being quiet, as the two of them talking so loud that they wouldn't have heard me even if I fell down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I made my way over to the kitchen where Melissa was cooking, "do you want any help with that?" I asked , standing by the door. She turned to face me, still smiling. I have never seen anyone smile for this long.

"If you want, I guess I could use a helping hand," she said pointing to a plate of vegetables. I began chopping them, taking my time so I didn't cut myself.

"This really is going to take some getting used to," she joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Scott never helps out in the kitchen, never mind clean his room,"

I smiled, "I can't help but clean my room, whenever I'm stressed or just bored I end up cleaning it, it's something to do I guess."

She gave a small chuckle, "I guess I have one less room to clean then."

As we were finishing preparing dinner and the table, there was loud thuds coming from the stairs. Scott and Isaac were coming down. This may be the first time I ever talk to my brother.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

We all sat around the table, taking spoons, putting whatever we fancied on our plates. I didn't know if there was a seating plan they were used to but just to be safe I let them sit down first, then took the opposite side to where Scott sat. Melissa took the chair at the head of the table, and Scott sat at the seat next to her. I expected Isaac to take a seat beside Scott so I had a full side of the table to myself, but instead he took the chair next to me. It made it hard for Scott to glance at me without me noticing, so I was relieved.

"Are you all finished unpacking now sweetheart?" Melissa asked before eating a mouthful of vegetables. I nodded still trying to look down at my plate. She smiled, turning to Isaac, "your boxes are still in the room, since the room isn't spare anymore you don't mind moving them do you?"

"Sure, I can move them, no bother," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I can help you move them if you want?" Scott suggested, making my panic.

"I can just move them outside your door, it's fine," I blurted out. Isaac laughed a little looking at how red my cheeks were going.

"You don't have to do that, I'm the one who threw my mess in there," he insisted. I didn't want to keep arguing so I just smiled, put my head back down and continued to pick at the food on my plate.

There was very little conversation at the table mainly just talking about winning the lacrosse game, school and just some things I really didn't understand.

Everyone's plates were practically empty, all but mine that still remained pretty full. Even though I hadn't ate anything all day, because I spent most of my time in an office, then a car for a few hours, I didn't have an appetite. Melissa must have noticed because she kept looking at me once in a while and then down at my plate. While everyone was stacking g their plates up by the sink, Melissa took my plate and wrapped it in cling film, she said she would keep it in the fridge in case I wanted to come down later for it. I thanked her and helped clear the table.

When Scott and Isaac had gone upstairs, I walked up to Melissa while she was busy cleaning the plates and hugged her. I didn't say anything and neither did she. She just held on to me for a while and I did the same. I wasn't really a 'huggable' sort of person but Melissa made me feel so welcome and part of her home, I didn't know any other way to show her how grateful I was.

When we eventually pulled away I said goodnight and went back to my room, but when I got to my room I didn't see where I put the boxes and I ended up stubbing my toe on them. Pain rushed in through my foot, I couldn't help but curse to myself, hopping round my room with little screams in between.

Isaac came running in my room with Scott behind him to see what had them running in the room and opening the door with such force the edge of the door knocked me over while I was hopping back and forth.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Scott asked, kneeling down beside me. I tried to hold in a scream so I just nodded and attempted to stand up, but instead I fell back against the wardrobe door, letting it slide open and me to fall inside with a pile of clothes on top of my head. I couldn't see anything but I could feel two hands grabbing mine and pulling me up. As they helped me up I was just able to hop onto the bed, lifting my leg up onto it, making me wince as I moved it.

"Isaac can you get some Ice from the kitchen?" Scott asked turning towards him, the second Scott asked, Isaac was running down the stairs before I could say anything. I was left alone with Scott who sat down beside me on the bed.

"Does it hurt much?" He said looking towards my leg.

"A bit," I said trying to move it, which made me wince even more, "okay it hurts a lot," I admitted. Even though I was in pain, I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I had managed to cause more injury to myself in one room than I could from falling down the stairs. Scott laughed with me after a while since he probably realised how silly it must have looked. When I had finally stopped laughing, I gave a light hearted sigh, "this really isn't my day," I muttered under my breath with a small laugh.

"I've probably done a lot worse than that," he replied, nodding towards my leg. I shook my head, laughing at him.

"I really doubt that,"

"Well if I ever do, you can have a front row seat with a bucket of popcorn," he joked.

I smiled ,"I'll keep you to that."

Isaac came back with a pack of ice and gently placed it on my foot, it didn't seem to hurt too much anymore since most of the pain was now in my ribs from laughing so much. Isaac looked confused staring at us both, "what were you two laughing at?" He questioned raising his eyebrow. Scott and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again, causing both of us to fall back off the bed making us laugh more, "seriously, what are you two laughing at?"

I tried to answer him, but it was just coming out in short bursts, "I...don't...know," I stuttered out the best I could. Isaac eventually started laughing along with us, even though all three of us had no idea why we were laughing so much in the first place.

When we all stopped laughing we ended up just talking for a while as we helped Isaac put his stuff away.

"I saw you two playing lacrosse, you were really good," I said, putting one of the boxes down on the bed. Both of them looked at each other with a smirk on their faces, I raised my eyebrow at them both, "what is it? You can't take a compliment?"

Isaac shook his head and took the other box I had been carrying from me, " no it's not that, just some people would say we had an unfair advantage," he said looking towards Scott who ignored him and went to pick up another box.

I shook of his comment and went back to my room to get the last box. As I was walking back over to their room,I heard loud, angry whispers. Out of curiosity, I stopped just outside their door to hear what they were talking about.

"Unfair advantage? Really?! Could you be more obvious,"

"She's not going to know what it means! Just relax!"

"I don't want her getting involved in this! Her mom has died, she's just moved in with a house full of people she doesn't know and our dad won't keep any promises for her... She doesn't need anything else going on!"

I walked into the room at this point, which seemed to make them go quiet. I dumped thhe box on the bed probably with more force than I intended to and went downstairs with saying another word. I didn't really have an appetite still but I thought I might as well try to eat something.

What Scott said kept replaying over and over again in my head. I knew what he meant by our dad won't keep any promises. A couple of hours after he went out of the front door he said he was sorry but he had to leave Beacon Hills for a while. So in other words, he wasn't coming back anytime soon. I really don't know why I was surprised at him but I at least thought after everything he put me through and Scott through, he would stay for the both of us.

It wasn't just that, that kept me thinking. it was what Isaac meant by 'unfair advantage'. The only thing I could think of was that they were on drugs. And that was unlikely because they looked like ordinary teenage boys. Definitely not drug addicts.

With all these thoughts running through my head I didn't even realise I had eaten everything on my plate.

"You got your appetite back?"

I knocked the plate in shock, thinking I was all alone downstairs. I tried reaching for it in time but I couldn't get to it. I waited to hear the smash, but I didn't. Scott got to it just in time. I sighed with relief, " I swear if one more person gives me a shock like that again!" I cried, letting my face go red with anger.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more careful next time?"

I just sighed, taking the plate from his hand and putting it over by the sink to clean it. Instead of him going back upstairs he stood by me with his arms folded, watching me fill the sink with hot, soapy water.

"So why aren't you mad at me?" I brought up, hoping to catch him of guard. And it did.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He said looking shocked, "you've done nothing wrong."

"I was expecting a rebellious teenager to blame the daughter of the father who cheated for what he had done,"

"You were expecting me to hate you for that?" When he said his, I turned to look at him and what I saw was a face full of disappointment and hurt, I felt bad for hurting his feelings like that, but I was hurt too. I put the plate doe and rested against the fridge to face him, trying my best not to cry.

"What ever he's done, it wasn't your fault, I could never hate you, you're family."

The way he said 'family' gave my stomach butterflies. I never knew that Scott would react this way towards me, as soon as dad mentioned him and Melissa I thought my life would turn into a Cinderella story. I'd have a wicked step mother and brother, but it was nothing like that.

My face was sore from where the tears had fell on my cheeks. I was going to hug him but he already had his arms around me, so I put mine around him and hugged back.

"I didn't take you for a hugging kind of person," I muttered into her shirt.

"Well this is a rare occasion," he chuckled.

We sat up talking for most of the night on the couch downstairs.I told him about my mom and he just sat there are listening, not once interrupting. He asked about our dad so I told he everything that had happened. He never shouted but I could tell he was trying not to get anger and I didn't blame him, because I was getting worked up just mentioning him.

I asked about the school, what it was like, just general things. It sounded pretty interesting from what he told me. He was very vague on the things that happened there and I know why since the things he did tell me were pretty gruesome and scared me slightly. He could see I was slightly worried so he reassured me nothing had happened recently so I was some what relieved.

He was quick to change the subject, and began mentioning his friends. I was told a lot about stiles, Isaac and Lydia, but very little about Allison. I guess it was a sensitive subject since the broke up.

We must have been up most of the night talking because Scott said he was late for work and had to go. Since I was getting tired and Scott needed to go, I decided to call it a night.

As much as I loved talking to Scott all night, I had very little sleep because of it. I am going to be so much fun if someone tries to wake me up.

I opened my eyes and lent over to my side table to check the eyes were still blurry so I couldn't properly see what the red numbers were. I thought I could make out a seven and a three, 7:30? If that was the time, it was way to early to get up, so I rolled over, throwing the quilt over my head.

I was eventually drifting off, when I heard the front door open, whoever it was, they were making a massive racket. It got so loud I could hear groaning coming from every room upstairs. In attempt to block out the noise I grabbed my second pillow and put it over my head along with the quilt.

It didn't work very well because I could still hear everything that was going on, but it wasn't downstairs anymore. Whoever it was had gone upstairs.

"Wakey Wakey Scott!" The person announced. I could hear Scott murmur something but I couldn't hear him get up, which seemed to be the persons objective.

He must have gave up because I heard him move to another room, and try to do exactly the same.

"Come on Scarf boy! Time to get up!"

This time I heard a very different reaction, I didn't hear groaning or mumbling. I heard growling. Whoever it was trying to wake Isaac up, they were making him pretty angry.

"Stiles can you just get out," Isaac hissed. If Isaac didn't mention it was stiles I may have never figured it out.

"Alright grumpy pants, we're going to have to do this the hard way." Just after I heard this, there were footsteps moving closer towards my room, but he didn't go that far. He was going in the bathroom. I heard the tap running, when it stopped running, he went back to Isaac's room and I knew what was coming next... A massive splash. I quickly jumped up to peak out of my door to see what was going on. I saw Stiles running down the stairs for his dear life and Isaac following after him soaked in water.

He must have chased him round the whole of downstairs at least twice by the sound of it. I could hear the growling again as well.

I decided to run downstairs to see if I could stop Isaac from ripping Stiles head off but Scott had the same idea and was up just the same time as I was. He looked the same as I did. Bags under his eyes and his hair sticking up in every possible direction.

"You want me to go down there and sort it out?" I suggested.

"What Stiles and Isaac? They should be fine," he shook off. I frowned at him,

"I'll just see If Isaac's okay, he seems pretty mad." Before Scott could complain I was already running down the stairs after them. I had just just reached the bottom when I saw the back of Isaac who was slowly gaining on Stiles. It looked as though it was a prank gone very wrong.

Stiles was slowly raising his hands in the air, he looked terrified.

"Isaac is was a joke, calm down," he gulped, not taking his eyes off Isaac, who was still advancing on him by the minute.

I began slowly making my way between them. " Isaac, I don't think he meant to upset you," I insisted in the hope I would calm him down. He turned his head slightly so he could see me out of the corner of his eye but he changed his mind and turned to Stiles again.

Stiles looked towards me, making a small hand gesture with him hand to try and get me to move away, but I ignored it and moved further to the side of Isaac.

He would of been at Stiles by now if it wasn't for Scott who pulled him back.

"Isaac ! Calm Down!" The volume of Scott's voice made my ears ring. But it stopped Isaac from trying to get to Stiles. As Isaac was getting up from Scott knocking him down I saw the strangest thing. I thought it was a trick of the light but the curtain were closed so I couldn't be. I could have sworn Isaac's eyes were a bright golden colour. I tried to move closer to him to get a better look, but he stormed off upstairs and when I had another glance as he was going up the stairs, they were normal.

"Is he okay?" I asked Scott.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to cool down," he replied, glancing at Stiles, "and dry off."

Stiles still looked in shock from what just happened, but I was for from shock. I was furious.

"Did you really have to pour water over him?" I snapped, clenching my fists.

"I didn't know he would react like that!" He retorted. I could feel trying to push harder into my palm but I don't think they could anymore than they already were.

"Next time, think before you do something so stupid," I hissed before storming up the stairs . I stopped at the middle and leaned over the barrier.

"Thanks for the wake up call by the way."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's notes: The story is finally going where I wanted it to! :) it will now start and continue from S3 ep4, I hope you all still like it!

I had finished cleaning myself up the best I could. When I looked in the mirror I didn't have any bags under my eyes any more. Well at least they weren't visible. My make-up seemed to cover it perfectly.

I stared at myself in the mirror trying to distinguish every feature. From my blue eyes to the way my fringe would fall in front of my face whenever it felt like it. All in all, I looked average. I blended in with the crowd. There wasn't really much that would make people notice me, that was the way it was. To be honest, I liked it that way. Up until my mother died. From then people had something to separate me from the crowd. On an average day I would get at leave one person ask if I was 'okay'.

What am is supposed to say? I don't have the energy to explain myself everyday, and I shouldn't have to. So I say to them "I'm fine, thank you."

When people ask how you are, they really don't want an answer.

Scott showed my around the school before our first lesson started, just in case I had a lesson without him and got lost. Even on my first day I didn't want to look like a lost puppy, wondering round the school on my own.

"And here's the locker room," he pointed out, "we both have cross country first thing, we we better get changed." I just nodded and followed his lead. But as soon as I walked into the room after him, there was eyes following me as I was making my way over to the lockers. Stiles was already there before us since he didn't feel like showing the new girl around. Probably because I shouted at him earlier this morning.

When he saw me putting my bad down beside his and Scott's, he freaked out, grabbing any piece of clothing he had took off and shielded himself the best he could.

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned, still appearing startled. Scott had turned around to see why stiles was trying to hide behind his clothes. When he saw me he just laughed and pointed at the door.

"The girls' locker room is further up the corridor."

Now I could see why everyone was staring at me. And that everybody that was staring at me... Were all male. I could have just took my bag, walked out of the room and got changed in the other locker room, but I would have been later to change than everyone else so I just took my bag and moved it to the bottom of the lockers that were opposite Stiles and Scott.

They didn't seem to complain so I just started to get changed, ignoring anyone glances that may have come my way. Stiles and Scott, having accepted I wasn't moving, began talking between themselves in hushed tones. For the time being, I decided to listen in.

"I've looked everywhere, it's like he just walked away, left his car, his dog..."Scott said, looking anxious. Stiles thought for a moment, while he put his hoodie on.

"Okay, was he like, could he have been a Virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin. Was he you know, virginal?"

I refrained myself from laughing at the word 'virginal' and continued to change, so it looked as though I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

"No, definitely not Deaton makes me have sex with all his clients, it's a new policy," Scott joked trying to sound serious. Stiles' eye twitched lightly, while Scott laughed. Stiles just seemed to be staring at him till he stopped laughing. "No, I do t know if he was a virgin, he sighed, "why are you talking like here's already dead, he's just missing!"

"Missing, and presumed dead because he was probably a virgin!" Stiles argued, waving his hands around slightly as he spoke, "you know who else is a virgin, Scott. Me, I'm a virgin, okay! and do you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life! Okay, I need to have sex like right now, someone needs to have sex with me like today, someone needs to sex me right now!" He shouted, slamming his locker.

This time I could keep in the laughter and ended up letting out a short burst. They didn't seem to notice me laughing. Since Danny decided to join their conversation.

"Alright I'll do it," he said casually leaning against the lockers. Stiles screamed sigh surprise at Danny interrupting.

"What?" He screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Come to my place at nine," Danny continued,"plan to stay the night, I like to cuddle."

Stiles was speechless for a while just looking back and forth for Danny to Scott.

"That was so sweet are you kidding?" He asked.

"Yes," Danny smiled, "I'm kidding!" He said walking away.

"You know you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that Danny, it's not attractive alright," stiles said, his eyes following Danny as he walked away.

By this time, I was finished changing and was against the lockers, red in the face from laughing. This was also about the time that Coach Finstock walked in with Isaac (who was late) following just behind him. As Isaac was closing the door, coach heard him come in and turned around to tell him he was late.

"Mr Lahey! Happy to have you back, not happy that you're late," he remarked. Isaac walked past him keeping his head down.

"Sorry coach," he muttered.

"Who is she and what is she doing in here?" Coach said, looking in my direction.

"She new, she just got changed in her, she didn't disturb anyone," Danny intervened, defending me. Coach seemed to think carefully about what he was going to say next especially since Danny was there.

"Well I hope that the rest of you just keep to yourselves them," he stammered out, "especially you Greenberg!"

"So your lack of sexual experience is a threat to your life huh?" I joked running along side Stiles to the edge of the woods where cross country was starting. It was a sunny day and the path was clear so it was perfect. He looked at me half frowning and confused.

"What? Were you listening?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him,

"No, I was able to block out the shouts of a guy who seems to think being a virgin is a matter of life and death,"

"It is!" He yelled waving his hands around again.

"How?" I replied mirroring his hand movements. It looked as though he was about to answer but instead he shook his head and ran further ahead of me, but I was just as, if not faster then him and was able to catch up. "Stiles why is it such an important matter to you," I panted.

"It's not easy to explain, you wouldn't understand it." I would of asked him to try and explain but we had reached the edge of the woods and as soon as we did he moved further away from me so there was a bunch of people between us, making it impossible for us to have a quiet conversation.

Even though it has only been a day and I wouldn't expect to be told everything that had happened or is going on... People we being very secretive. Already I've overheard the strangest conversations, seen things I can't explain and I just don't know what to think of it all. I just wish people would open and talk to me... Especially Scott.

Waiting for coach to blow the whistle and set us off running, I was pushed aside by two guys dressed in the same proper running gear, way more extravagant than what I was wearing. They would just have looked like ordinary guys, if it wasn't for the expression they wore on their faces. It wasn't the fact that they were twins, identical in everyday I could see possible. It was he fact they looked as though they could kill someone in an instant if they got I their way. That's why I didn't shout at them for barging past, I just kept quiet.

They seemed to be pushing their way past so that they were ahead of everyone else when coach blew the whistle, but also to surround Isaac for some reason. Isaac was busy tying the laces for his shoes when they took both sides of him. They didn't say anything to him, but just glanced at each other. Even then, Isaac looked up slightly as he knew something was wrong.

Coach had blown the whistle while Isaac was still crouching over. The twins had already set off and were ahead of everyone else, but Isaac remained ducked to the ground. I set off leaving both Scott and Isaac at the starting point. But it hadn't even been a minute running when Isaac had left the starting point and seemed not only to be catching up with everyone else, but getting ahead of them.

As he ran past me, I noticed the expression on his face. Determination. He seemed determined to get to the twins.

The twins, Isaac and Scott were already out of view as they were that far ahead of everyone else. I could have tried to catch up with them but I would be out of breath in less the five minutes.

The only

The only person I stood a chance catching up to was Stiles, so I went to run beside him instead. I had just caught up to him when we both heard screaming coming from a set of trees at the side of the pathway. Everyone was crowding round a tree, staring at something was attached to it.

"What's that on the tree?" I asked Stiles, before jogging up towards the crowd, to get a better look. As I reached the shade of the trees I could finally see what everyone was staring at. It wasn't something but someone attached to the tree.

They were tied to the tree with some form of black rope, from what I could see, tied around their neck. It took only seconds for me to get close enough to realise they were dead. I could feel myself getting dizzy and feeling faint from the sight of the blood dripping down the man's lifeless face.

My legs were failing my and I could see I was about to fall. I was lucky that one of the twins had seen me fall and was able to get to me in time. He let me put my arm around his back to support myself, I was thinking of saying thank you but I couldn't get any words to leave my mouth. Although he was holding me up his focus was on his other twin. They both looked worried.

As he was holding me up, I had a quick glance, past the body, towards Scott and Isaac. Scott was still staring at the body. But Isaac was staring in my direction instead. Not just a short glance like I gave him, but a full on glare, as if I had done something wrong.

Once I had gotten my balance back I moved my arm slightly to show I could support myself. He carefully let me go and moved back beside his twin again.

I don't know how long everyone was standing around the tree gawking at the body tied to it, when the Sheriff came running up and trying to get people away from the tree.

"Get this area cornered off," he said in a frantic tone. The other officer with him was having no success in moving anyone since they were all in such shock. This couldn't be said for Scott, Isaac and Stiles who looked at the body with more curiosity thank anything else.

As soon as the Sheriff ran over, Stiles was beside him pointing towards the body as if he knew what had happened or who would do such a thing. Before I could hear what he was trying to tell him, Danny had his arm around my shoulder and was leading me back over to the school.

"Come on, you don't need to see this, not on your first day," he said sympathetically. I still couldn't properly get my words out so I just let him take me away from the horrific scene.

As I looked back, Scott and Isaac were looking furious. But they didn't seem to be looking at the body. They were looking at the twins.

There was so many things running through my head I didn't take time to notice I was sitting outside the principals office with Danny beside me.

"When did we get here?" I asked looking around.

"Like ten minutes ago, the principal said we could sit here till the next class, he asked how you were but you were just staring at nothing, you looked pretty bad."

I laughed light heartedly, "you really know how to make someone feel better."

"I'm not joking," he said moving my hand in front of my face, " see, you're still shaking."

I didn't even realise I was still trembling from seeing the man tied to the tree. All I could think of was the mans' family and what they would be going through right now. All these thoughts were too much for me to think about. The more I thought about it, the sicker I felt and the more I felt my breath slipping away from me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor gasping for breath.

"Sophia are you okay?" Danny said looking completely overwhelmed and not knowing what to do.

"Can't... Breathe," I was able to mutter in between short breaths.

"I think your having a panic attack," he said, trying to hold onto me attempting to calm me down. Nothing seemed to be working. My vision was starting to go blurry, almost too blurry to see anything. I could just see Danny's figure in front of me.

As everything was about to go altogether, I could just see Danny leaning towards me and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

I was so focused on Danny kissing me, I didn't even realise he had pulled away.

"Why did you just do?"

"I kissed you, it stopped the panic attack." He said still trying to get his own breath back.

He was right, the dizziness had stopped and I felt as though I could breathe properly again.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked.

"I read somewhere, that holding your breath can stop a panic attack," he said, looking more surprised as I was, "I guess it worked."

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes, I didn't know what to say. So I jut rested my head on his shoulder and let him put his arm around me, showing that he knew I was grateful.

"You and Stiles would make a cute couple, you know." I sighed. I could feel his laugh making my head rock slightly.

"He's not really my type."

I'd been sitting with Danny for what seemed like hours and hours. Although, when I checked the clock in the office it had only been half and hour. I was glad for the extra half and hour though, I had to admit it.

But eventually the bell rang and we both had to make our way over to science. Again I was lucky that I had someone with me that was in my class. If I was late the teacher may not have just joked about it the way Coach Finstock would. From what I heard about the science teacher, (Mr. Harris) he didn't seem to mind dishing out detentions to anyone who was slightly late. I didn't want to take a 50/50 chance that he could be sympathetic since it was my first day and had already spent most of the morning sat outside the Principal's Office.

Another reason for me not to be late was that Danny was with me. Even though I barely just met him, I couldn't forgive myself if I got him into trouble. The guy bothered to learn my name, defend me for being in the boys' locker room and stopped me from having a full blown panic attack. The lease I could do was make sure he didn't get in trouble. And it seemed we weren't going to because as we saw the door of the science room with a crowd of people already cramming themselves in the door. Isaac and Scott were part of the crowd. I waved and shouted their names but they were already in the class room as I shouted. At least Scott was anyway. Isaac had stopped just in the doorway, as if he heard me. I was half expecting him to turn around and at least look at me. But he kept his head down and gave a disgusted look towards the floor and continued into the class room.

Everyone was taking their seats while I stood at the door, figuring out where I was going to sit, myself. I was planning on sitting next to Scott but the seat next to him was taken. I didn't want to be rude and try to make the girl move out of her seat. The second option, was the seat next to Isaac.

However, as I was making my way over to him, I could see him glance at me out of he corner of his eye. In a split second he grabbed his bag and flung it on the seat. I didn't just try to sit next to Danny -which would of been the easier option- instead I continued towards him grabbing his bag and flinging it on the table as I sat next to him.

"Wanna tell me why you've been I kick up the ass all morning?" I asked with a sarcastic grin, leaning my elbow on the elbow in this direction. He took the bag away from me and dumped it on the floor.

"Stay away from Ethan and Aiden." He warned, not even looking at me as he spoke. I was confused at who he was talking about, Ethan and Aiden?

"The twins." He hissed, noticing my confusion. Why should I stay away from them? One of them was kind enough to help me out this morning.

"Why may I ask?" I questioned, as I got more and more agitated at him by the second.

"Why do you need to know?" He interjected.

"Because as far as I've seen, they've done nothing to you," I said in a loud whisper.

He slowly turned his head to look me straight in the eyes. The hatred he had in his eyes terrified me.

"Look, you barely know me, we've only known each other less than two days, you don't know what's happened to me and why it involves the two of them." He said. He realised how harsh he was being and sighed, trying to calm himself down, "just please stay away from them." He pleaded.

I was so full of anger that he had the nerve to tell me what to do yet he just claimed I barely know him. I wanted to yell at him badly. Yet, a part of me was wondering why would he would be so desperate for me to stay away from Ethan and Aiden if it wasn't important.

Although I was still very much mad, I nodded and agreed to try and stay away from them, to give him a piece of mind. It didn't seem to make much of a difference.

Ever since this or morning, he changed from a happy, over-confident, funny guy I'd seen last night to a paranoid and quite frankly frightening person who was freaking me out. And he seemed to to get worse when the class began.

"Alright, since Inertia is a subject in which you know plenty," Mr. Harris sighed, "why don't we start with momentum," he said, underlining the word on the chalk board.

Even if I did know the answer, I wouldn't have answered it. I was too busy listening to what Scott was trying to whisper to Isaac from behind us.

"They're here for a reason, give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything... Okay?"

"Isaac..."

I could tell that Isaac was listening to what Scott was saying. But he was purposely trying to look as though he couldn't.

"Danny," Mr. Harris said, making Danny look up from his book, " what do we know about momentum?"

"It's the product of mass and velocity, the more mass something is, the faster it's going..."

"Mr. Harris can I go to the bathroom please?" Isaac interrupted, in a harsh tone, cutting Danny off. Mr. Harris pointed to the door and Isaac was already rushing off I to the corridor.

Scott jumped up as well, "Mr. Harris I need to go to the bathroom too."

"One at a time." He sighed.

"But I, I really have to go, emergency have to go." He stammered, seeming desperate to get out of the room.

"Mr. McCall, even if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to flow from every

Orifice , I would still reply one at a time. Is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?" He said, looking completely fed up. I see why I warned about him.

"Nope that's pretty vivid," Scott sighed, slowly sinking back into his seat.

Class was pretty quiet while tried to explain, in too much depth, about momentum. His level of sarcasm never faltering. It wasn't long after, that we heard noises coming from the corridor. They seemed pretty minor so Sir just ignored it and continued writing things on the board. That is until there was something crash against the lockers.

He put down the chalk, telling us to all remain in our seats while he went to check what was going on. Obviously all of us ignored him and ran out all at once into the corridor.

What we saw was pretty simple to interpret. Ethan was lying on the floor with a swollen eye and blood on his cheek, while Isaac stood over him

"What's going on?" asked, while Danny was helping Ethan sit up off of the floor.

"He just came at me." Ethan replied shaking his head in shock.

' gaze turned to Isaac now, "what did you do?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**Authors note's: omg thank you so much for the favourites and reviews :) I could just hug you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter you wonderful people :D**_

Isaac had said nothing for the rest of the lesson, and I wasn't surprised that him and Scott were the first out of the class room when the bell rang. While I was grabbing my bag, about to run after both of them stopped me.

"Could I have a word with you Miss McCall?" He said, beckoning my over to his desk. I slowly made my way over to him.

" tells me you weren't in her French class."

I felt a lump in the back of my throat, I had completely forgot that I had French after cross country. I thought since I was at the Principal's office, that they wouldn't say anything.

"Sir I was at the principal's office, I thought you knew," I said, in a very soft, quiet voice.

"I'm not a mind ready Miss McCall, but I do know that wants you making up for lost time... In lunchtime detention."

Are you kidding me? I couldn't breath so what was I supposed to do? Let Danny drag me to the classroom? Obviously, I didn't say any of this, I just told him I would be there and that seemed to keep him quiet. It could have been because I was Scott's sister that he didn't seem to take to me much, but I wasn't related to Stiles so it could have been worse for me.

I had finally caught up to Scott and Isaac who were both by the lockers not far from the science rooms.

"Do let it bother you, it's just lunchtime detention, if they're trying to piss you off, don't give in." Scott was saying just as I walked up to them.

"I guess you won't be alone then." I announced, getting them to notice me standing next to them.

Isaac rolled his eyes at me, "if you're here to lecture me about Ethan, you..."

"I was going to say that you won't be alone during detention. On the matter of Ethan, I've decided I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

He looked puzzled, "you have detention?"

"Why." Scott added.

"Apparently being at the principal's office isn't a good enough excuse to miss a lesson."

"Why were you at the principal's office?" Isaac asked, looking confused.

"It doesn't matter." I shook off. He seemed to accept I wasn't going to say guess we both weren't ready to open up yet. He took his attention away from me and was focused on the lockers opposite us. Aiden was talking was leaning against a locker, talking to the girl Scott was telling me about last night... Lydia.

"It's not just me..." Isaac said, smirking at Scott, "they're getting to you too."

Lunchtime detention looked as though it was going to be great as soon as Isaac and I got into the room. started pairing people together to do stupid jobs that he could of done himself, but decided to give them to the unfortunate people who got detention with him.

I noticed when I was in the room, there was a girl with mid-length, wavy brown hair, that kept glancing towards me then looking back at the table. If Scott didn't give me the detailed descriptions of everyone that he had last night, I wouldn't have known who the girl was. It was Allison. Isaac also noticed that she was looking at me, but also that she was avoiding to look at him completely.

"Does she know who I am?" I whispered to Isaac. He was trying to hide that he was smiling.

"Does she know you're the sister of her ex? Yeah, she knows."

"I'm going to go talk to her." I announced to him. Though when I tried to move he grabbed my arm. "If you move now, is going to pair me up alone with her," he whispered with urgency, "please don't move."

"Fine." I hissed pulling my arm from his grip.

"You three," pointed at us, "you will be restocking the janitor's closet."

Isaac sighed with relief, while mouthing "thank you" at me with a smile.

I though that I should be the one that felt awkward towards Allison, not Isaac, but surprisingly I wasn't. Whatever happened between Allison and Scott isn't my business and I intended to keep it that way.

Restocking the janitor's closet would have been an alright job todo if it wasn't for the unbearable silence between Allison and Isaac. This was something I was willing to change.

"I don't think you know me yet, but I'm Sophia." I said, hoping to spark a conversation,a a I opened to door for her. I think she must of been glad I talked to her because her face immediately lit up.

"Allison," she replied with a smile, "your Scott's sister right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday, how did you know?" I asked, slightly curious.

She had an embarrassed smile, "I don't think Stiles knows how loud her talks sometimes, it's not that hard to over head things." She laughed.

Allison and I talked for a bit while Isaac was packing things on the shelf behind us. He kept bumping into me and his hands were shaking slightly as they brushed mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting worried. He nodded, trying to smile.

"Yeah, I'm just not a fan of small spaces." He mumbled. I rubbed his arm slightly trying to calm him down.

"It's fine, look the doors open see?" I pointed to the door, but as soon as I said it...the door slammed shut and the lights went out making it hard to see. Isaac dropped everything he was holding, walked over to the door and was pulling at the door handle.

"No, no, no." He muttered to himself.

"Maybe, it's locked from the outside." Allison suggested, checking the door too.

"No I think there is something against it." He said. He took off his cardigan, still muttering to himself and walking back and forth in the space we had.

"Okay, Isaac relax." Allison tried, but still he tried continuously, to open the door but this time with more force.

"Come on, come one," he muttered repeatedly, banging in the door. Allison and I were trying too calm him down, but he just seemed to be getting worse and worse. He was smashing his fists against the door with such force, I feared be might break his fingers. I'd never seen someone who was this claustrophobic before. He kept banging on he door harder and harder, screaming and shouting, when suddenly, he stopped.

He shot his gaze for the door to Allison. This is when I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Isaac's eyes were a bright golden colour, exactly the same as what I thought I saw this morning. But that wasn't what scared me. It was Isaac's teeth that were now pointed and sharp enough the puncture the skin. Almost as if they were fangs.

Before I couldn't even wonder what I had just saw, he lunged himself onto Allison. All thoughts aside, my first instinct was to fling my arms around him and attempt to pry him off her.

"Isaac stop, you're hurting her!" I yelled. Just as I grabbed him, he threw me off, so I went full force backwards into the shelf. The last thing I saw was Isaac flying out of the closet. That's when I blacked out.

"Sophia..."

"Sophia, wake up..."

My eyes began to open, but everything was still blurred are seemed to blend into each other and I swear I could physically hear my head throbbing. All I could see was shadows, that eventually focused into figure of people.

"Sophia, are you okay?"

My eyes finally focused to see the details. I could see who was hovering over me. I don't know when he got her, but it was Scott who was kneeling in front of me. I tried to stand but all I could do was lean against the wall.

"You hit your head pretty hard." He said, moving my hand from the back of my head to check the damage. I don't know how it happened. It everything that I had seen only a short while ago became flooding back. I forgot about my head, and searched around for Isaac who happened to be knelt against the wall with his head in his hands.

I slowly pointed at him, "you... Your eyes...they glowed... And your teeth..." I began stuttering out. Isaac looked up at me, shaking, eyes glistening as if he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to do that," he mumbled, nodding towards Allison's arm as well, "or that..."

I didn't see when he had a hold of Allison that he had scratched her arm badly.

I should be confused, scared or running in the opposite direction right now, but I wasn't. I was mad. Really mad. The anger I had seemed to give me the energy to pull myself from the wall.

"What the hell is going in with all of you?!" I screamed, "this morning I saw Isaac prayed to rip stiles head off, in the locker room you and stiles were talking about being killed if you weren't virgins, someone was killed, and you!" I yelled directly at Isaac, "what the hell happened to you in there?!" When I had finished shouting, I walked back and forth between the walls, breathing heavily. Scott grabbed me by the shoulders, stopping me from moving.

"I know your confused, any sane person would be." He started, trying to figure out what he was going to say next, "I didn't want you involved with this... But I guess you are now," he said glancing at Isaac, "I can't explain everything to you right now, but I promise I will. For now though, I need you to trust me, can you do that?"

Getting to grips with everything he was saying, for some crazy reason, I did trust him. Even though I was half terrified. I nodded at him showing that I understood.

"Good, because we need to do something... And we could use your help."

"So what is the goal of all this?"

"We are going to get them mad."

It was hard getting to grips why we were sabotaging Ethan and Aiden's bikes, but I was told they set Isaac up, so I had all the evidence I needed.

"You ready?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Definitely."

When Allison gave Scott the signal that her and Isaac were ready, we went into the class room and took seats either end of the twins. was just starting the lesson when we got in. While she was talking to the class, Scott and I were busy getting the twins' attention. Scott took out one of the bike park of of his bag, twirling it round his finger, then placing on the table.

"That looks kinda important."he said, pretending to sound worried.

"So does this," I said, holding the other part, " do you know what it does Scott?"

"I have no idea." He exclaimed dramatically.

Aiden was furious, and ran out of the room.

"No! Aiden don't!" Ethan shouted after him, but he was already out of the room. As and the rest of the class went after him, I could hear the motor bike roaring down the corridors and Aiden screaming. The plan seemed to have worked.

When we reached the corridor, it wasn't just our class but others as well that we're crowding round to see what had happened. I guess they already made their deductions on what happened. The picture was pretty clear for them. Aiden was riding his bike in the corridor. Before he could get rid of his bike, had caught up to us and saw everything see needed to see.

"You have got to be kidding me," she barked, " you realise this results in a suspension."

Both Ethan and Aiden looked shocked at what happened but they knew exactly who did it... So they were staring at us.

I've never been one to cause trouble at school, but I had to admit that felt good.

It got to the end of the day, everything seemed to be normal after English, except the twins were missing since then. Scott, Isaac and I were about to leave the school when things took a turn for the Worst.

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces," Isaac joked, "they'd look seriously pissed." We're were all laughing, until Ethan and Aiden showed up at the end of the corridor.

"Kinda like that," Scott added. They really did look pissed. But instead of trying to start a fight, they were taking their tops off...

"What are they doing?" I whispered to Isaac.

"I have no idea."

Ethan was bending on the floor, while Aiden grabbed hold of his back. Well that's what it looked like until his arm began merge itself to his twin. They both merged together completely, forming this monster that must of been twice their size. The 'thing' had a gash going down the middle of its face. Almost as if it was stiched together. Like Isaac, it had sharpened teeth, but its eyes weren't golden. They were a deep red.

I turned towards Scott and Isaac to see their reactions. They were just as shocked as I was.

"We can take em." Isaac said confidently, rolling up his sleeves.

"Are you kidding?" Scott cried, "run!"

Before we could even reach the end of the corridor, the monster had Scott and Isaac by the back of their necks, hoisting them up, knocking their heads together and threw them on the floor as if they were rag dolls. I backed against the wall, expecting the thing to go for me next, but someone stopped them. A man with shaded glasses and a walking stick. As the man approached them, they split apart becoming two separate people once more. The mysterious man took his walking stick and picked the lid off, that was on the end of it. The end was small, metal and sharp. Like an arrow head. What he did next with it surprised me the most. He slashed it against the twins' faces. Leaving a small cut across their cheeks.

The three were about to walk away, when the man stopped, and slowly walked over to me. I wanted to run but it was as though my feet were nailed to the floor. As he stood in front of me I held my breath. He began feeling my face who his hands, yet he was looking at the wall behind me. He must be blind.

"So much potential," he said with a satisfied sigh, before walking away for good with the twins following behind him. When he had left, I breathed again.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac questioned, still lying in the floor.

"Deucalion." Scott answered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sophia, we're going to explain everything to you! Now will you come on and get in the car!" Isaac yelled.

"No you can tell me here!" I replied, folding my arms.

We had got home and I was told to grab some stuff to go to Derek's so I could be safe. I don't know who he bloody is! Why should I have to move? For all I know, he could be just as bad as the twins. I refused to get up from the couch.

It had got to the point where I thought there were going to give up. But instead, they called for backup. They called Stiles. As soon as he showed he was carrying rope and duct tape.

"Why the hell did you bring those?" Scott shouted, looking bewildered.

"You said she wouldn't budge," Stiles shouted back, dropping the things on the table beside the door.

"We didn't mean that!" Isaac joined in, picking up the rope.

Stiles held his hands up, "fine." He sighed. He sat on the coffee table in front of me, not saying a word but staring at me with this stupid smirk on his face. It seemed silly why he was doing this, it was going to make me move, it just made my laugh. Well it did for the first five minutes, then it just became rather uncomfortable.

"Would you stop that." I said, leaning back against the couch so he wasn't so close to me. But he just leaned forward.

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" He asked, innocently.

"Yes it is, so stop it!"

"Nope."

"You aren't going to get me to move!"

He stopped smirking, and glared at me instead. "She's stubborn isn't she." He said to Scott.

"Sophia please! It's easier to explain at Derek's and it's safer there!" Scott tried. Puppy dog eyes weren't going to work on me, not in a million years. Isaac went upstairs, I thought he had given up trying, but he came back downstairs with a bag of my stuff.

"What are doing with that?" I asked, a little worried.

"You're going one way or another." He sighed, folding his arms like I was.

I ignored them again and sat the furthest I could on the the couch and smirked at all of them.

"I'm not going." I announced, expecting them to give in. Scott and Isaac were about to by the looks of it, but Stiles didn't, he seemed to have an idea.

"Sophia... How much do you weigh?" He asked, grinning.

I gulped, knowing exactly what he was planning.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"Try me." He threatened. Before he could try to grab me, I jumped over the back of the sofa and made for the kitchen. They were all trying to corner me off and they had. Scott and Isaac were blocking all the doors and Stiles was advancing on me. I attempted to climb on the island in the kitchen and make for the back door, but Stiles saw his opportunity and pulled me off of it.

"Grab her legs." He shouted at Isaac, while he held my arms.

"This is kidnapping!" I complained, trying to wriggle free, but I had no use of my arms, with Stiles' arms around mine. I was carried out to Stiles' Jeep, and put in the back seat. I had no change of moving since Isaac and Stiles blocked me from both sides of me in the back of the car.

"Scott you can drive." Stiles shouted out of the window.

I didn't talk to the. The whole ride, since I was still angry that they carried me out of the house against my will.

"I'm sorry for what happened back at the school." Isaac brought up.

"It's fine, really," I shrugged off rubbing the back of my head where it was swollen, "it wasn't your fault."

He nodded but I could see he was still upset about it. I was still very much annoyed at him for carrying me out, however, I knew it wasn't his fault what had happened at school so I smiled at him in attempt to comfort him.

The building that Derek lived in was old, rusty and looked as though no one lived there. Scott parked the Jeep in the alley beside it. I tried not to show how scared I was. They seemed to think I was okay as I was getting out of the car, so they went straight ahead into the front entrance of the building, leaving the door open for me to follow.

I stood at the door, looking up admiring the layout of the inside. It had so many flights of stone cold stairs, I didn't think I would be able to climb them.

"What have I gotten myself into." I muttered to myself.

The doer shut behind me and I felt a warm hand against mine. Stiles was beside me.

"You'll be fine." He reassured me. The building was freezing so the only warmth I had was My own and Stiles. I intwined my fingers though his and let him walk with me up the stairs.

I felt like ice when we reached Derek's floor. Scott and Isaac were waiting for us by a large metal door.

"You ready?" Scott asked.

I smiled nervously, "not really, but I'll be fine."

He chuckled to himself, sliding the door open for us to go in. The inside wasn't fully darkened like the staircase was. There was a could of dimmed lightbulbs around the room. Just enough to see there was hardly any furniture.

The only furniture I could see was a couple of worn couches, wooden stools, and a large table at the furthest side of the room by a full wall of windows. Leaning on the table was a tall figure, staring at me as though I had just intruded into his home. Which to him was true.

"Who is this?" The man said in a deep voice.

"My sister," Scott answered, closing the door behind us, "Sophia."

The man didn't seem satisfied with the answer he got.

"And why did you bring her here?" He asked getting agitated.

"She was involved with something concerning the alphas," he answered again, "she has to the right to know everything Derek."

So this was Derek. I honestly don't know how I am going to be safe here. Derek looked like a danger just as much as the twins.

"And I guess you expect her to stay here too do you?" Derek joked. Seeing him laughing angered me, but did make me feel less worried around him.

"Yes actually," Scott said, dropping my bag over on one of the sofas.

While Scott and Derek were arguing, I gazed around the room, noticing that we weren't the only ones here. In the shadows of the right side of the room there was a girl that looked slightly older than me, listening to the arguing. She looked a lot like Derek and had the same stubbornness on her face. There was someone else, on the left side of the room at the top of the spiral stairs, but was too far up for me to see who it was. Before I had a chance to see who it was, Derek stopped arguing and turned to me now.

"So you want to know everything?" He asked in a harsh tone. I nodded, but that made him angrier. "I want an answer, not a head movement."

My grip on Stiles hand tightened, "yes! I want to know! Would I be here if I didn't?" I snapped.

He seemed satisfied with my courage to stand up to him. Yet still not entirely happy win the situation.

"Fine." He said, pointing to the couch for me to sit. I let go of Stiles hand and took a seat.

"Time for you to know." Scott sighed.

I don't know how long I sat there listening to them all taking turns in telling me everything I wanted to know. Almost everything sounded ridiculous and absurd. But they didn't just leave me to take their word for it. They showed me. It wasn't just Isaac who had the glowing eyes and sharp, pointed teeth, so did Scott and Derek, and apparently a couple of others who weren't in the apartment. They said they were werewolves. I could have laughed and not took it seriously but I was prepared to believe anything and everything.

When they finished, I was silent for a bit. Taking in every bit of information. I only had one question to ask.

"So what is Stiles?"

Derek seemed to lighten up with this. "He's an idiot." He answered.

"Thanks Derek." Stiles said, gritting his teeth, from the other end of the couch where I sat.

Derek ignored him, "you don't have any other questions?" He continued.

I thought to myself for a moment. "So there is an alpha pack... Ethan and Aiden are part of it... Deucalion is the leader... And they want you to kill your pack to join theirs?"

Derek was impressed, "yeah they do, they look for new talents to join their ranks."

"You don't want to join them do you?" I questioned.

"I would never kill my own pack." He said proudly.

"So you Derek you don't mind her staying with you for a while do you?" Scott asked Derek, not even looking at me asking if I actually wanted to stay here.

"Scott I'm not a child I can take care of myself!" I argued.

"Sophia you have no idea what they alphas are capable of, until we can sort something out , you're staying here."

I tried arguing back but he wasn't listening, he was busy talking to Stiles.

"Cam you stay here and make sure she doesn't go anywhere," I heard him say.

"Hello! Right here!" I shouted waving my arms around, "how come I get no say in this?"

"Sophia," Scott said softly, putting his hand on my shoulder, "please will you just stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." This brother protectiveness was annoying me. I could handle myself, however he didn't see it that way. But I couldn't argue with him anymore he wouldn't listen to a word I said.

Scott and Isaac left me to stay in Derek's apartment. Derek went back to the table, were there were lots of scattered paper across it. He looked busy, so I didn't bother me. Instead I went to see the girl who had been hiding in the shadows.

"What do you want?" She said, quite rudely.

"I just wanted to say hi... Wait are you okay?" I asked, noticing that she was rubbing her back, wincing.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "and my name is Cora if you were going to ask."

I dragged a stool and sat in front of her.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I nodded towards he back. She was hesitant but sat back wards and lifted her shirt unjust enough for me to see. She had a large bruise spread across her back.

"How did you get this," I asked, touching the swollen part of her back, she didn't seem to mind.

"One of the alphas pinned me down." She muttered angrily.

"Give me a second." I said before going over to grab my bag. I always kept a first aid kit in the side pocket just In case. I laid everything out on the stool and knelt beside it. I scrunched up a couple of cotton wool balls, pouring witch hazel on them, dabbing it gently on the bruised areas.

"So your Scott's sister, just moved here?" She asked, while I treated her back.

"Yeah, I had no where else to go."

"No other family?"

I gave a light hearted sigh, "no."

She dropped the aggressive tone in her voice when we started talking, which was a relief.

When I finished with the witch hazel, I got the bandages front the kit and wrapped it tightly around her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly, "I'll heal."

"I know, but it will hurt for a while, and I don't mind helping out when I can." I said with a smiled.

"You're really good at that." A strange voice said. I think it was the person I saw at the top of the stairs from before. He looked older than Derek and had a more sinister look about him rather than aggressive.

"Oh how rude of me," he said, holding his hand out, "I'm Peter, Derek and Cora's uncle." I reluctantly shook his hand.

"You seem to like giving a helping hand." He nodded towards Cora, who seemed disgusted by him even standing near her.

"I don't like seeing people in pain." I replied. He smiled at me, the. Walked over to Cora.

"Cora, do you mind if I have a look?" He asked, sounding very suspicious. Cora wasn't happy about it but let him examine the bandage I put on her. He began taking it off.

"What are you doing, I just put that on!" I shouted at him. But when he took the bad age off, the bruise was gone and her back wasn't swollen anymore. Cora was just as surprised as I was when Peter told her, her back was fine.

"Even I, can't heal that quickly." she said, touching her back.

Peter looked at me, "healing hands you have there." He praised, stroking my hands, making me jitter, I was glad when he let go, "you could be useful." He whispered in my ear as he walked past me. Before he went up the stairs, he whispered some thing to Derek too. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but the saw he talked to my sent shivers down my spine, making me feel sick to my stomach.

Making sure Peter was upstairs, I went back to the couch where Stiles lay reading. He was taking up so much space, that I couldn't sit down, though, when he realised I was there he moved alone so I had room to lie next to him.

"What are you reading?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder so I could get a better look. He looked down at me then back to the book.

"The tempest"

"I didn't take you for a Shakespeare fan." I laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"Have you read it before?" He asked me.

"A while ago, for an English test," I replied, "who's your favourite character?"

"Trinculo." He answered with a smiled.

"Why?"

"He brings comic relief to the story, and in on of the versions I have seen he's played by Russell brand."

I laughed at his ridiculous answer, he frowned playfully.

"What's your favourite character then?"

I thought about his question for a bit, biting my lip as I lay thinking. "Caliban." I finally

replied.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "why Caliban?"

"He is a misunderstood character, and unlike Miranda and Ferdinand, he understands true beauty. He is treated badly just because he is different, I think he's an underestimated part of the play."

He was wowed by my reply, "that was deep."

I rolled my eyes at him, lightly elbowing him in the stomach, "shut up." I joked. I lay there reading along with him for a while. My eyes were getting heavy, it had been a long day and I was exhausted. I rolled on my side and tucked my knees into my chest. I didn't bring a blanket with me, so the most I could do was pull my sleeves down to cover my hands.

"Are you cold?" Stiles asked, sitting up.

"Mm hmm." I hummed.

He got up and walked over to the otherwise of the room. He came back over with a small blanket, probably the first one he could find. He gently pulled it over me and went to walk. Back over to the other end of the room. I grabbed his arm before he could go any further.

"Don't go." I mumbled, my eyes half closed. I felt him lie back down next to me, I snuggled into the crook of his neck, he put his arm around the back of my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, so I was warm enough. Eventually, I fell asleep.

I woke up with the blanket still on me, but also Stiles' hoodie was wrapped around me. But Stiles was gone. I sat up stretching, feeling my arms click as they normally did.

The apartment was still freezing so I put stiles' hoodie on. It was warm, and was a bit too big for me, so it covered my hands, which I liked.

It looked as if I was the only one here, it was so quiet. Peter could be upstairs, I thought, so I didn't go near the stairs and I crept so I couldn't be heard. I found, amongst the papers on the table, there was a note with my name on it, it read: gone to school, Scott is saying you are off sick, people will be round later, Derek should be in all day, and just avoid Peter, no one likes him. Stiles.

I don't know how long the note had been there, but when I looked it the windows, it was mid-day.

"Now your up, wanna make yourself useful." Derek said, from the darkened part of the room to the table where I stood.

"What can I do?" I wondered.

"Figure out with me how were are going to get rid of the alpha pack."

"Where do we start?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Derek and I spent hours pouring over the papers and discussing the alpha pack. We also had some extra information. Boyd and Cora came in after a couple of hours. They had been following the twins home, and found that they were living in the penthouse about Allison and her Dad's apartment.

Though we ruled out that if they made it that easy for them to be followed, they didn't care if we knew or not where the lived.

Peter obviously came down to have his say in the matter. He still made me feel uneasy. Unlike the rest of us, he was against going after Deucalion and his pack.

"It's a suicide mission," he signed, "you don't stand a chance."

"It doesn't have to be if we just go after Deucalion." I interrupted him.

"She's right," Cora agree with me, " he's their leader."

It seemed whatever we had a plan, that in someway, the alphas would still have the advantage. We all knew it. Especially Derek, who's pack he valued and didn't want to lose. While we were all busy arguing, Scott finally showed up.

"I know where they are." He panted not bothering in shutting the door behind him.

"Same building as the Argents," Derek sighed, "we know."

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd added.

"Then they want you to know." Scott said, still looking surprised.

"Or more likely they don't care." Peter sighed, looking bored.

Scott spotted the map on the table, "what this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter said, "the schemers are scheming, coming up with a pre-empt to strike."

"You're going after them?" Scott questioned, not happy with the idea.

"Tomorrow, and you're gonna help us." Derek announced. Scott really wasn't happy about it at all, but listened to the plan all the same.

"They're one floor about them, in the Penthouse," Derek explained, pointing it out on the map, "right about Allison."

Scott was annoyed, "so we kill them first? That's the plan?"

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd said.

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing anyone." Scott tried.

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" ed his eyes, but looked at Derek, "not that I disagree."

" well I do, why do we need this kid?" Cora interrupted, staring Scott down. Though Derek was quick to defend him, " this kid helped save your life," he said, before turning to Scott, "and you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"We can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott argued.

Cora argued back, "that's why we're going after Deucalion, just him."

"We cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd backed her up. Again Peter thought we were in way over our heads.

"But this isn't a snake, it's a hydra," Peter told Boyd, "and like Scott says, they're all alphas."

"Deucalion is still the leader." Derek nodded at me from my point earlier. Peter glared at me like a judgemental parent.

"Let's hope so," he said,still glaring at me, "because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?"

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott and I answered together. Peter smiled at the both of us.

"Definitely brother and sister." He sighed happily.

"I still don't like this plan." Scott argued again, "there's always another way."

"You sister seems to think the opposite," Peter looked at me as if I was a genius, "it was her idea to just go after Deucalion."

Scott seemed impressed yet he was hiding it the best he could, I knew what he was going to say next.

"I told you I don't want you apart of this." He sighed, looking disappointed. I didn't need to hear his lecture again where I supposedly don't know what I'm getting myself into and that it's too dangerous. Instead of arguing back I just walked out of the apartment taking my bag with me.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"I'm going to a friends." I called back, shutting the door behind me.

"So you want me to train you?"

"Yes. Scott thinks I can't defend myself."

I had gone to Allison's, texting Scott, saying that I needed a break and would stay round hers and spend the day with her tomorrow. What I didn't tell him was the reason I was really there.

"Allison you're a hunter, you have skills and training, I only have a day to be taught," I pleaded, "they are going after the alphas tomorrow night, Scott's against it but they will be needing all the help they can get."

Unlike Scott, Allison listened to me and treated me as an equal, not a five year old.

She agreed to help me but also come along with me, I'd feel better not going alone anyway.

She laid out the weapons they had in her dad's office. I couldn't count them all, there was just so much here. Name any weapon, it was probably here.

"Take your pick," she said, pointing around the room, "try and make it an easy one for me to teach."

I immediately avoided the guns. They took years to master and if any of them heard gunfire while I was supposed to be helping them out the alphas would spot me for sure. With acute sense of hearing I needed a weapon that gave me the element of surprise, guns wouldn't do that.

On the melee section there was a wide range of knives and daggers and a silver long sword which was beautifully crafted. This section I avoided too. I stood no chance charging at a bunch of werewolves, who were that fast they could easily dodge any of my blows and had the strength to knock me over with one finger.

The only things left that I could possibly stand a chance with were on the archery section.

"What about this?" I pointed at one of the bows. She please with my choice, picking it up and giving it to my to hold.

"Now this I can teach you" she beamed, " if we are going to do this, you're going to have to learn stealth too, Scott was right when he said the alphas were dangerous, don't underestimate them."

Allison showed me her choice of bow and arrows. It was quite advanced. Half the things on it, I didn't know what the were, but it was impressive. She picked me out the one with the lightest weight and that had a scope too, making it easier for me to actually hit a target.

We agreed to train tomorrow I'm the woods, just deep enough that any passing joggers wouldn't be shot, due to my terrible aiming. I was quite excited to learn something new but it still disturbed me if I thought about it for just a few seconds that I had gotten myself into something I knew very little about and that the people I had just got to know, their lives could be in danger. It wouldn't be like when I lost my mom, this time, I know at anytime, anywhere something could happen to them, and it terrified me.

I sat up most of the night thinking about it while Allison was sleeping soundly. As much as it did terrify me, it kept me alert. Instead of sitting around waiting till something happened, I was going to get up and do something about it. I know what I'd be risking, but that didn't matter.

I could see that everyone felt the same way I did. Derek didn't care that he was risking his own life, he was going to face Deucalion, and that was that. I know I didn't have the bravery they did, but I wasn't a coward.

The next morning, Allison was up before me. I was just able to pull myself from the mattress on the floor, she had kindly lay out for me. I had remembered to bring my bag with me, so I had something to change into. But I had forgot to leave Stiles' hoodie there for him. As I was getting changed, I put the hoodie in my bag, folding it as neatly as I could.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Allison asked, while she change behind me.

"Not entirely." I laughed.

"You don't have to do this you know." She tried convincing me.

"Neither do you." I smiled at her, just as she finished getting ready.

"Fair point."

With both of us ready, we grabbed the bags containing the bows and arrows and set off for the woods. I thought we would be taking the car, but we jogged instead. She said someone would notice the car, I took her word for it. On the way there I got a phone call from Scott. I took a deep breath, and answered the phone.

"Hi Scott." I said, trying to keep the noise my bag was making muffled so he could hear.

"Hey, are you still with Allison?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's here with me." I looked up at Her.

"Can I have a word with her?"

I gulped, "sure," I said, passing the phone over to her. She took the phone calmly from my hand.

"Scott?" She muttered. I couldn't hear what he was saying, I kept walking, while listening to what she was saying though.

"No it's fine, I understand..."

"You don't have to apologise, I understand..."

"You're welcome, she'll be fine with me..."

"Okay bye." She finished, passing the phone back to me.

"I'll see you later Scott," I said, about to hang up, until I heard shouting coming from the other end of the phone.

"Okay Stiles! You can talk to her." Scott shouted. I could hear Stiles taking the phone from him, also sounding as if he dropped it in the process.

"Hey! You have my hoodie!" He yelled, making my ears ring.

"I know! I know!" I yelled back, holding the phone further from my eye, "I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He sounded confused, "I thought you were coming back to Derek's tonight?" Crap, I didn't think of that, I had to think up something in the spot.

"I can drop it off later?" I said, getting a thumbs up from Allison next to me.

I heard him sigh, "fine, I'll come for it tonight."

"Okay, since that is sorted, can I go now." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow for the cross county meet."

"Yeah, bye." I said with a smile, even though he couldn't see me. Hanging up the phone, we had just reached the woods. Compared to Derek's apartment, being outside felt warm, though I still wore a jacket.

"What was Scott apologising for?" I asked, whole I pinned up one of the targets to a tree.

She was upset with with whatever it was, "he came round my apartment after school, telling me to stay away from the alphas."

"Oh." I mumbled. I had a sudden rush of guilt, Scott had warned Allison and I to keep away from all of this and here we are ignoring him. I knew how much he cared for Allison, even though they weren't together.

"They're our friends," she muttered, raking through the bags, "he can't expect us to sit around and do nothing."

The bow in my hands felt uncomfortable. I could barely aim let alone try to hit a target.

"You're thinking too much, steady your arm." She complained, moving my arm higher. I never though this was going to be easy, but I didn't think it would be this frustrating. When I had finally figured out how to hold the bow, Allison gave me a few arrows.

"All you have to do is look through the scope, hold your bow study and fire." She explained, moving back for me to practice.

"If only it was that easy." I muttered to myself.

My first attempt was pathetic. I didn't pull back far enough and be arrow went straight into the ground. Allison didn't laugh or snigger at me, she stood still and watched. The second attempt I pulled back further, looking down the scope aiming for the middle of the target. My hand shook too much, making me miss by a couple of centimetres.

"Better," she praised, "try relaxing your hands."

I took the third arrow, placing it the bow, I pulled back raising my arm so my elbow was in line with the arrow. I took a deep breath, loosing my grip on the bow, and fired.

This time I had just hit the edge of the target.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Allison raised her eyebrow at me.

"Does knowing a kid of a bike with a toy bow and arrow when I was younger count?"

She laughed, "I guess it does."

After a few hours of training, my arms ached and were sore. But it seemed to pay off since I got better at aiming. I wasn't nearly as good as Allison. Though I was good enough to be prepared.

When Allison thought I was ready, we headed back. By the time we did, it was dark. I grabbed the hoodie from Allison's and went over to Derek's to drop it let her wait outside while I went in. Like I expected they had already gone after the alphas, so the place was empty. So I thought anyway.

"I know where you're going," a familiar voice came from the stairs, "you're going after the, aren't you?" As they descended the stairs, I saw Peter, and his smug grin.

"I thought that's where you would be?" I replied.

He was still smiling, "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and you still didn't answer my question."

"Yes I am," I confirmed, "what are you going to do, stop me?"

He reached the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the banister.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned, sounding surprised, "they need all the help they can get." I was suspicious as to why he was so comfortable with me going. I couldn't stay to ask him questions, I had to go. As I turned to leave the apartment he shouted after me.

"Good luck, you're going to need it."

I led Allison to where they were going to take on Deucalion. Derek didn't tell me who they chose this place just that he knew Deucalion would be there. It was an abandoned mall, perfect for an ambush but also handy to have lots of exits I. Case anything went wrong. I hoped it didn't result to that. We top the top floor searching for them but also a vantage point.

We heard people talking at the bottom of the escalators. We took two sides at either end of the floor so we could view the floor below. I found a wide pillar to hide behind, but still allowing me to see what was going on. When I found the perfect spot, I waited till Allison had found her place on the opposite end of the floor. We were both in position.

I'd spotted Deucalion standing still on one of the escalators. They way he stood nerved me. I wasn't visible to him, even though it didn't matter if I was. I still felt as though he knew I was there.

He was waiting for someone, but I couldn't see anyone else here. It was all too quiet for my liking. Eventually I did hear something, but it was coming from the opposite end of the mall and was getting louder. It sounded as if it was a car but as it got closer I knew it wasn't a car. It was a motor bike. More specifically, a dirt bike. Scott was here.

I knew as soon as I saw him come out from the shadows with Isaac, why Derek knew where he would be. He used Scott to try and ambush Deucalion. They all came out after Scott and Isaac showed.

It was too easy. Deucalion would never have come here alone. He was too smart for that. He wouldn't leave his pack behind, and I was right. Deucalion's pack surrounded the floor, allowing me to see them all together for the first time. There was Ennis, tall and well built. The twins on the same floor, but far away from both of us, remaining unseen. Lastly Kali, who stood by Deucalion. Even though I was far from her, I could see her painted black, sharpened finger and toe nails. I could feel my skin being scraped just looking at them.

I checked Allison to be sure she hadn't gave the signal, she held her hand flat up meaning we still had to waits I questioned her judgement when the fighting began. I thought I was prepared for this, but the truth was that I was way in over my head. And so were they. Although Derek and his pack had super-human strength, it just wasn't good enough. The alphas were winning.

They were ripping each other apart. The twins merged together, taking on Scott and Isaac. They dodged Isaac's blows with ease and as Scott went to help, they threw him against the wall, breaking the concrete. The twins had them both kept on the floor. Boyd had already been thrown to the floor and Cora was pinned down by Kali.

All looked lost, that's where Allison and I came in. She gave the signal and was quick to fire. The arrows she shot sent out bright flashes of light, blinding anyone on the floor below. Giving Derek and his pack enough time to get up. The shock didn't last long for them. They quickly get themselves up and went for each other.

As they were getting up, Ennis went straight after Scott, who had just gotten up of his feet. With Ennis' strength, he would knock him over. I shook with anger at the thought of him hurting him. I grabbed my bow, aiming for Ennis I could while I still stood shaking. It was no or never. I pulled back and fired, just piercing his arm. He was too focused on the arrow, that when him and Scott collided they both were knocked back with equal force. I though I was still hidden since Ennis never saw me fire, but Kali did. I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, having dropped the bow. She was on the floor below me, but she climbed the pillar and made after me.

I turned as many corners as I could, making it harder for her to catch up to me, zipping in and out while trying to remember the way we came in.

I recognised one of the fallen signs from one of the stores, finally realising I knew where I was. I made a quick decision to take a left and kept running. I found myself at a dead end. I turned to go back, but it didn't matter because Kali was faster than me. She caught me by the collar of my shirt as I tired to run the other way and threw me to the floor.

"Deucalion thought you had potential?" She sneered, kicking my side. Her nails piercing my skin. I cried out in pain.

"You couldn't survive this," she laughed, kicking the same side she had before. "Let alone the bite." I crawled backwards, towards the way Allison and everyone would be, but she dug her claws into my leg, dragging me back. I had never felt pain like this before, half of my body felt as though it was an fire. Though her claws were stuck in my leg, I used the other to kick her in the stomach, so my leg was freed and I was able to push myself against the wall.

I hadn't hurt her at all, she wasn't phased by it at all, in fact she found it amusing.

"You're weak," she hissed, grabbing me by my neck and lifting me, leaving me gasping for breath, "and I'm going to prove it."

She showed her teeth to me. That was the last thing I was before a flash of light came our way. Although I couldn't see, I felt sharp, sending a surge of heat through my arm, though I didn't know what had penetrated it. That was the last thing I remember.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yes this a later update :) I've been busier this week so this my be around the same time I will update from now on. Though I did have a reason, feeling Ill and school work...

Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for the comments again they are brilliant xxx

I stood in an empty corridor of the school, with no memory of how I got there. Looking around, I would have said it was just an ordinary hallway but taking a closer look, there were no lockers but mirrors in their place. I went for the door but that had vanished along with the lockers. Instead, there stood my mom. Same as she once was the last time I saw her. Wavy brown hair, fair skinned, rosy cheeks, smiling at me showing her dimples as she always did.

As I got closer to her, she seemed to fade away. Her once fair skin turned pale white and her smile was no more. I ran to hug her, but now in her place was another mirror and I was left with my reflection. I placed my hand against the cold mirror, but she wasn't there anymore, she didn't return, I was alone.

"You're weak." A voice whispered, echoing down the hallway. I searched around myself to find the source of the voice but there was no one else here.

"You're weak." It said again, growing louder. At least that's what it sounded like. As I was looking around for the person whispering, shadows came from all the mirrors. They were all saying it, repeating it over and over again. Only as they got closer, I saw that they weren't shadows at all. It was Scott, Melissa, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, it was everyone. Though they were different from what I knew. They were fading just like my mom was, they were all pale white, dark rings under their eyes, and cruel smiles on their faces.

"You're weak." They repeated again. There was a pain in my chest each time they said it. The pain grew heavier and heavier, literally dragging my to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore, they voices were going to drive me insane. I screamed at the top of lungs, drowning them out. That's when I woke up.

I jumped up crying, still screaming.

"Sophia! Calm down!" Allison yelled, trying to pin me down to the couch. I had stopped screaming but the crying was continuous. That was till I remembered what happened with the alphas.

"How did I get here? Where's Scott? Where is everyone else?!" I cried all at once, trying to wriggle free.

"Derek's dead." She muttered in a sad tone. I froze, my heart sinking.

"What?" I mumbled.

"He fell two floors, sending Ennis with him."

I stopped squirming in her arms. The one thought I couldn't get out of my head was that if I had hit Ennis in the chest and not just his arm, he would be dead and Derek wouldn't be, but also what happened with Kali. She would have killed me, what had stopped her? Then I remembered the flash of light. It must have been Allison.

"Thank you for saving me." I said to her, attempting a smile. She still had a sad look on her face.

"I'm not sure if I did," she replied, "when I got to you, Kali had practically ripped you apart, I thought you were dead," She made out, wiping tears from her eyes, "till I saw your arm."

I was confused what she meant, I ran to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I was covered in bandages, all were soaked in blood. I unraveled the one around my side where Kali had kicked me repeatedly, but there was nothing there. Everywhere Kali had struck me, was completely clear. Allison stood by me, observing me in the mirror as well.

"I wouldn't have known how it happened," she said, while she started to pick at the bandage she had wrapped around my arm, "if it wasn't for this." Taking off the bandage, underneath was the only visible damage Kali had done... A bite mark.

It all made sense now what Kali was talking about, saying 'I was weak'. She thought I wouldn't survive the bite. She wanted to kill me. I had a sudden burning rage inside of me, not because I could have deism but because I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be a werewolf. It would have been my choice and it was take away from me.

"Sophia, I know how angry you must be right now," Allison said, holding onto my arm, "you need to calm down." She held my arm up in front of the mirror so I could see. Where my normal fingernails once were, in their place was a set of razor sharp claws. I immediately snapped the thought of Kali out of my head. When I looked back in the mirror they were gone, but so was the bite mark.

"I haven't even seen Scott heal that fast before." She muttered, looking astonished.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to go to school today after the night you've had," she said, sympathetically, "but I want to keep an eye on Scott." When she told me what happened after I ran from Kali, I couldn't understand why she would want to. Scott blamed himself for Derek, though I should be the one to take the blame. I agreed to stay and watch him while we were on the way to the cross country meet.

Apparently, the only thing I succeeded in was not being seen by anyone else but Kali. Scott had no idea I was even there, he probably just thought Allison left me with Chris in the apartment alone. I'm willing it let him believe that. He has enough to worry about right now.

I had a choice of going in the car with Allison and Lydia or staying on the bus win the rest of them, either way I would be keeping an eye on Scott. I did end up getting a lift from Allison but I decided to go to the meet. After all, I did really like cross country.

We had just reached the school on time for me to catch the bus.

"Remember, don't tell Scott we're following the bus." Allison said to me, passing my bag though the car window.

"I won't," I promises, before running to get on the bus.

As soon as I was on, I had Coach in my face.

"What time is this? We could have just left without you." He complained.

"I'm sorry Coach, won't happen again." I said with a smile.

"You're lucky I like you McCall, otherwise I would be having you sitting with Jared," he said, pointing out a pasty boy in glasses who looked as though he was about to throw up any second, "now go take a seat."

I looked around the bus to find Scott and Stiles, but before I spotted them, I saw Ethan sitting with Danny. My fist clenched and my jaw tightened just looking at him but I knew I couldn't make a scene on the bus, however much I wanted to punch his lights out. I tried walking past them to the back of the bus where Stiles was waving his arms frantically in the air in my direction. Though, when I walked past, Danny stopped me.

"Hey Sophia, are you alright? You weren't in yesterday." He asked, curiously. Ethan had noticed I was there. He was shocked. I don't think he expected me to be here or alive for that matter, though he wasn't angry about it. Somehow, he looked relieved.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, ignoring Ethan's expression, "just a bad stomach."

"Well I'm glad you're back." He beamed. I looked at Ethan with a smug grin.

"So am I." I said, walking past them.

Making it to the back of the bus, I threw my bag on the seat in front of Scott and Stiles, throwing myself on the seat alone with it.

"Where have you been?" Scott muttered, clinging this side that he covered with his jacket. Keep calm Sophia, keep calm.

"I slept in at Allison's, I saw her leave in the middle of the night, so she had to explain what happened."

He nodded, seeming to believe me. It may have just been that he was too focused on his side than anything else.

"Did you get hurt?" I pointed towards where he was holding on to. He opened his jacket, lifting his shirt up just enough for me to see that he had large claw marks across his stomach. The sight made me feel sick.

"Isn't it going to heal?" I wonder, getting worried.

"It's from an alpha, it will take longer to heal." He explained, pulling his shirt back down. If it takes longer to heal, how come I didn't have a scratch on me? Though Boyd and Isaac were fine too. It was just Scott who didn't seem to be healing.

"We should tell Coach, have us pull over." Stiles suggested, seeing how bad it was. I agreed with Stiles, we should pull over, but Scott wouldn't listen. Constant persisting didn't help either.

After a while, I thought Scott would be healing, even just a little but he wasn't. In fact he seemed to be getting worse. However, that wasn't the main focus to him at the moment. Boyd was.

He kept glancing at Ethan for most of the way to the meet but it got to the point where Scott had to limp his way over to him to try and stop him from going after Ethan. I had nothing against Boyd going after him. In fact, I'd give him a hand if we weren't on a bus full of people. It wasn't the time or place.

" ...Give me a chance to figure something out... Something that doesn't have to end in someone else dying."

"Okay..."

I sighed with relief, sinking further into my seat.

"What?" Stiles said, wondering why I was relieved. I nodded towards Boyd who had out him claws away. I'd forgotten that Boyd and Isaac were sitting further away from us, so Stiles couldn't hear them.

"Crisis averted?" He asked, moving so Scott could sit back down.

"For now," Scott mumbled.

"Cause we have another problem," Stiles sighed, "Ethan keeps checking his phone every five minutes, it's like he's waiting for something, I don't know a message or a signal of some kind, something evil though, I can tell, I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that."

Scott frowned, "I don't like him sitting with Danny.

"Yeah neither do I." Stiles replied. He rummaged around in his trouser pocket, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"I'm gonna ask."

I rolled my eyes, "he isn't going to ask him about it."

"Just watch." He smirked. As the text sent, a couple of seconds later Danny's phone went off, though when he looked at his phone he turned around shaking his head at Stiles, then turning back around.

Stiles slowly turned to me, "how did you know he wouldn't go for it?" He questioned.

"Are you blind?" I hissed loudly, moving my hands around, "he clearly like Ethan."

Stiles let out a loud laugh, getting a few annoyed glances our way.

"He's going to answer me, he just needs a little push."

Again, Danny's phone went off, again he checked the texts, and again he ignored him.

"Come on Danny." He muttered to his phone, tapping it repeatedly. I was sick of hearing the noises coming from both phones. I ended up taking the phone off him, sending a single text, then handing it back to Stiles.

"There." I sighed happily.

He laughed, "why would he answer now?"

"Because I put my name at the end of it." I said with a wink. He gave a short laugh as if to say 'that won't work' but to his disbelief, only seconds later he received a reply from Danny. He was astonished, "how the?"

"Just read he text." I sighed.

It turned out that Ethan had someone close to him that was sick and that they might not make it through the night. This was definitely about Ennis. Which meant he wasn't alive, but still badly hurt.

"Jared, I'm warning you, I'm a empathetic vomiter you throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting." Coach lectured Jared, as we had been stuck in traffic for a while now and he seemed to be getting worse.

"Please don't talk about throwing up, it's not good." Jared complained, tensing at the words 'vomit' or 'throw up'.

"I might throw up on you just to prove a point Jared."

"It's not good, it's not good."

Coach now faced everyone on the bus, "the rest of you don't think we're going to miss this meet just because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning...or Jared." He said, pointing him out.

"We're gonna make this thing, nothing is going to stop us!" He shouted with determination. Stiles was putting his hand up in the air to grab his attention.

"Stilinski! Put you hand down..." He complained.

"There's a food exit about a mile up, I don't know if we stop and hen maybe traffic..." Stiles suggested, while Coach cut him off.

"We're not gonna stop."

"Okay... But if we stop..."

"Stilinski!" Coach screamed, blowing his whistle at him, "shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" He yelled again, moving his hands frantically in frustration. Stiles was frustrated as well, taking a deep breath into his hand, "I hate him," he sighed, "did you call Deaton?" He asked Scott.

"I keep getting his voicemail." He replied weakly. Stiles shook his head, getting his phone back out of his pocket.

"That's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison."

"How are they gonna help?" Scott asked, "they're back in Beacon Hills."

"No they've been following us for hours," he said, looking out the back of the bus window, "pathetic." He muttered.

On the phone, Stiles explained to Allison and Lydia that Scott was still hurt and wasn't healing. Allison suggested we try and get Coach to pull over at the food exit, Again, Stiles tried to get Coach listen, but every time he tried talking Coach would blow his whistle cutting him off. On the way back to his seat from arguing with Coach, Stiles stopped and sat beside Jared with a stupid grin on his face. He had a plan, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. I purposely didn't listen to what he was telling Jared because I already knew the outcome. Jared was sick all over the mid section of the bus.

Disgusting, yes, but it gave us he opportunity to get Scott off the bus. Stiles and I took either side of him, helping him out of the bus where Allison was waiting for us. Supporting him, we took him into the toilets right outside from where we pulled up. We rested him against the wall in between the sinks.

Lifting his shirt up, the claw marks were bleeding even more than earlier, though not it looked infected with thick black liquid coming from it.

"That shouldn't be happening," Allison panicked, "I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Okay, so what do we do, call an ambulance?" Stiles suggested.

She shook her head, "what if it's too late? What if they can't help?"

"Well we have to do something." He insisted.

"You know, it could be phycological." Lydia suggested.

"You mean like psychosomatic?" Stiles questioned.

"No, a physical illness from a psycogenic cause." I explained. He waved his hands around in frustration, still not knowing what we meant.

"Yes it's all in his head." Lydia said, for him to understand.

I wondered why it would all be in Scott's head, but I remembered Derek. He blamed himself for Derek's death.

"Because of Derek..." I said my thought out loud, "he's not letting himself heal cause of Derek dying."

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Lydia went in her bag, pulling out some black thread and a needle, "stitch him up," she replied, trying to keep optimistic, "I'm serious, maybe all he needs to do is believe he's healing."

It wasn't the best idea, however it was the only one we had. Allison took the needle and her lighter over to the sink, heating the end to sterilise it while Stiles and I removed Scott's blood stained shirt.

"He's gonna need another shirt, "Allison told Stiles, "where's his bag?"

"Um, I'm gonna get it, I hate needles anyway, but do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my father taught me."

"I mean how fast, I mean the bus, when the bus could leave?" He questioned.

"Just make sure it doesn't leave."

Lydia grabbed Stiles' arm, dragging him out with her, "I can help come on."

Before they left, Stiles stuck his head around the wall at me, "are you going to be okay?" He asked.

I attempted a smile at him, "I'll be fine, now go, help Lydia." With that, he nodded and went to the bus, leaving Allison and I to deal with Scott.

Seeing him like this... It was hard. Especially for Allison too.

"Come in stay with me," she muttered to him, holding his he's up with her hand.

His eyes were half closed, "I'm tired." He mumbled.

"No Scot keep looking at me, just keep looking at me." She whispered, trying to keep calm. Trying to thread the needle though, however calm she was trying to be, her hands kept shaking. "Come on, come on." She muttered to herself, failing to put it through.

"Calm down," I whispered to her, placing my hand on her shoulder to steady her, though I could barely steady myself.

"I'm trying," she mumbled, getting frustrated at herself, "my hands won't stop shaking."

I tightened my grip on her shoulder slightly, "okay Allison, breathe, deep breaths." I said demonstrating breathing in and out for her to copy me. Though she did it wasn't helping.

"I can't do it!" She cried.

"Don't cry, calm yourself, deep breaths," I reassured her, moving my hand to her arm, "you can do this." She nodded, taking in a deep breath, closing her eyes and she breathed in then reopening them, he hands stopped shaking, allowing her to thread the needle.

As soon as the thread was through, she began stitching Scott up as fast as she could and the best she could. Finally she finished, but when we looked up at Scott he had his eyes closed and was motionless. He wasn't breathing,

This is when I lost it. For the past few days I'd been took to a strange town by a father who left me here. Broke his promises that he wanted to make things different. The only family I really had now was Scott. The brother I didn't even know about for most of my life, but in the last week, became he only family I ever needed. Now, I'm going to lose him too.

I let the tears blur my vision while I feel to my knees and grabbed tight hold of Scott, knowing that I couldn't let him die. Allison was crying next to me holding onto him too, but she stopped.

She held my arm and pointed to his wound. Still holding onto him with one hand I used the other to wipe the tears from my eyes to see what she was pointing out. The wound across his stomach was visibly healing, I don't know how, but it was.

"How are you doing that?" Allison looked at me astonished. As the wound finally healed, I let go of him, as I did he woke up taking in a deep breath as he sat up.

"It's my fault." He muttered, as he sat up. Allison placed her hand under his chin, lifting his head up to face her.

"Scott it's okay."

He looked down at where his wound should have been, then when it wasn't there, he looked beside me where the black thread lay strewn all over the floor.

"How did it heal so fast?" He questioned, looking extremely shocked. Allison gave a light hearted smile to me then back at Scott.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, but first we need to get you back on the bus."

Since Scott had completely healed, he was able to put his shirt on himself and walk without any assistance. We'd just got out of the toilets when Stiles power walked over to us.

"Isaac just went for him..." Is all her got out before we ran past him to where the rest of the students and Coach Finstock were.

Ethan was on the floor against a tree, with Isaac gripping his shirt, punching him over and over again. Danny tried to pull him back, but Isaac just shoved him back and continued, till Scott reached him.

"Isaac!" He yelled, causing Isaac to immediately stop and look at him. He seemed to finally catch his breath and relieved that he let his anger out... But I hadn't.

I went up to Ethan, holding my hand out to help him up. As he grabbed it, I pulled him up just until he reached about my waist, then I let go and punched him in the face hard enough to knock him back down. I knelt down by his side, pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "I am not weak." I hissed, before pushing him away and storming on the bus.

With everyone back on the bus we resumed to sit at the back again. Of course Allison told Scott everything that happened that night, that Kali had attacked me, bit me, and also told him about me healing his wound. Yes, he was confused and curious about the healing but his attitude changed. He thanked Allison and I for being three and for our help. I was grateful for him to see me as his equal now. Even though he was still going to be the protective brother.

After all of the explaining, I let Allison and Scott have some time to talk alone with each other and turned back around where Stiles sat next to me, with Lydia in the seat in front leaning back to talk to him.

"Alright let's go over this one more time, it's the sacrifices." He said, looking as though he was trying to get all this information in his head, "right, everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's like a dark Druid on some kind."

"Or actually is a dark Druid." Lydia added.

"A darach."

"You know, some ancient cultures sacrifice people, in preparation for battle." She said.

"So we got alpha werewolves against a dark Druid." He sighed.

"Yup."

"And we have no idea who they are targeting?" I interrupted the conversation.

Lydia sighed, "they went after virgins, we know that, but now... No, we don't."

"It could be anyone and we don't know how to stop it." Stiles said, with a sad frown and a sigh. I let out a small sigh myself, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So when were you going to tell me the real reason you weren't going back to Derek's?" He asked, changing the subject, "yes p, I'm not deaf I heard the whole conversation between your BFF and Scott."

I groaned into his shoulder, "you got your hoodie back didn't you?"

He sighed, "yeah, yeah I did."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."


	8. Chapter 7, Part 1

Chapter 7, Part 1

I kept thinking about what happened to Scott. I had no idea I could do anything like that. Normally, werewolves can heal at a fast rate, but none of them seemed to know how or even figure out why I could heal or heal others like that. Maybe Derek would have answers, I wish I could have asked him. I guess it's too late now.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked, nudging my shoulder. I'd forgotten I was on a bus surrounded by everyone, being so lost in thought.

"What happened to Scott, what I did... I don't know how I could do that." I said, moving against the window, pulling my knees up to my chest, so I could face him better.

"You don't think it's some sort of special ability do you?" He said, thinking to himself, ruffling his hair while he did.

"I don't know," I frowned, biting my lip, "do you?"

"We could have asked Derek..." Is the only thing he seemed to think of. I nodded to myself, knowing we both were thinking the same. I could try talking to this 'Deaton' they mentioned before, he seemed to know a lot about the supernatural, maybe he could help me.

Thinking of all the people I could try asking for answers, I hadn't realised I'd began to settle myself back into the position of resting on Stiles' shoulder with his arm around the back of the seat, his hand gently resting on my shoulder.

I sat up properly accidentally knocking his arm out of the way. He was shocked by my sudden movement but also looked a little hurt, I could see from the way he looked at me.

He moved his arm back to rest on the seat, without saying a word. I didn't know how to explain to him the nightmare I had had the other night and that it terrified me. Thinking of going to sleep scared me, I'd never felt so vulnerable. I didn't know how to tell him this. The last time I rested on Stiles it was so easy to fall asleep and I felt as though I could again. This time though, I couldn't I just couldn't, but I didn't know how to tell him that it wasn't personal.

"I just don't want to fall asleep, sorry." Is what I ended up coming out with. Though he said it was fine, I could see he was still upset. I didn't know what I could say to him to make him feel better so I gazed out of the window in silence for the rest of the trip.

It was getting dark when Coach had us pull over outside a tacky, old motel. He left us in the bus for a while to go to the reception, then came back telling us to grab all of our bags and get off he bus.

Walking down the steps of the bus I looked around taking in every detail of this motel. It had a strong smell of diesel as if the entire motel had been soaked in it, it filled my nose as I entered open air making me wrinkle my nose. It might just be a werewolf thing that the senses are heightened right? I was pretty sure it was because Scott and Isaac had the same expression I did as soon as the stepped of the bus.

The neon sign was the only part of the motel that was bright and lively. Even then, the sign every few seconds would flicker. This would happen to at least three letters.

"I've seen worse." Scott announced, sighing as he observed the old motel.

Stiles frowned, "where have you seen worse?" He queried, his lip curled as he glanced at the building.

"Listen up!" Coach shouted, blowing his whistle to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"The meets been pushed till tomorrow this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves."

The last part caused a couple of odd glances from people here and there in his direction. Coach lifted a bunch of keys in his grasp so we could all see them, "start pairing up, choose wisely." He finished, spreading the keys out in his palm like a hand of cards for people to come and take their pick.

Scott had already took a key and had paired with Stiles. Knowing I wasn't planning on sleeping at all, let alone in this place, I sped after both of them ignoring Coachs attempt to hand me a key.

"Miss McCall!" He shouted after me.

Still running I spun around to walk backwards, "already got a room Coach!" I yelled back, signalling at Scott and Stiles who had just closed their door behind them.

"No sexual perversions!" He warned, just as I reached their door.

"I promise! No need to worry."

Since they had shut the door behind them and they were the only ones with the key, I had to knock. Scott opened the door only a few seconds after, as he did I jumped straight into the room flinging my bag on the floor.

"You guys wouldn't mind me sharing with you do you?" I beamed at Scott, diving on the bed.

"I don't mind," he replied, his palm smacked against his forehead, his gaze moving towards the bathroom door, "you don't mind Sophia sharing with us do you?" He shouted to the bathroom door which was shut. There was already water running, a tap squeaked as it was being turned down. A shower curtain was being moved and shortly after that, the door swung open. Stiles stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet.

"I wouldn't mind wha... Oh my god!" He screamed, dropping his towel, gawking at me in utter bewilderment. Immediately I covered my eyes.

"Stiles! You were wearing a fricken towel what's the problem!" I laughed, "I've changed in front of you before."

A couple of rustles came from around the room, possibly Stiles frantically trying to grab his clothes.

"I wasn't changing! I was taking a shower," he exclaimed, "okay you can open your eyes now,"

Unclosing my eyes, Stiles had his clothes on, slightly damp but I don't suppose he cared, though his hair was dripping water down his back, soaking his t-shirt. He sat on the bed opposite from me, shivering in his cold, drenched t-shirt. I went over to the bathroom bringing back a dry towel, and gently patted his shirt and his hair dry the best I could.

"Thanks." He mumbled, bowing his head, obviously feeling a little ashamed.

I laughed at him, "no bother, now if you'll excuse me," I sighed, taking the towels from the bed, "I'm going to go shower."

Having a hot shower was some how... The highlight of my week. I feel as though I'm always on edge expecting the worst to to happen and I hate it, but being covered in hot water, feeling the steam around me behind closed curtains had a sense of tranquility to it. While I stood there letting the water burn my skin over and over again as it healed itself, I listened to Scott and Stiles' conversation.

Over the water running it was harder to hear them talking, even then I would be able to hear something but I couldn't, they weren't talking at all. There was complete silence. Opening the curtain, I fumbled around on the floor for a towel, finding one at the side of the shower, I wrapped it around myself.

Once I had got out of the shower, I finally heard voices from the bedroom, I moved closer to the door to hear better. I discovered that it wasn't Scott or Stiles speaking. There was only one voice. A woman's voice.

"No please," the woman pleaded, her voice shaky, as if she was crying, "please, I can't leave her." She sobbed.

I didn't walk back in the room, instead I approached the door slowly, pricking my ear up against it. The woman wasn't talking, instead she was crying to herself. Hearing this continue was almost unbearable, hearing her sent pains into my chest, I felt sorry for her, thought I don't know why, it wasn't as if I knew her, even then it didn't mean I was oblivious to her suffering. The more it went on, it was as if her crying got louder, becoming more intense. Over the crying coming from the woman began another voice, deeper, rough... A mans voice.

"We all have to make sacrifices, it's just the way it has to be." The man said.

This person was nothing like the first, his tone showed no remorse and no sympathy, almost as if he was enjoying listening to this woman in pain.

"Not her, anything but her." She wept.

As the woman spoke, the more familiar her voice was to me, I wasn't sure why, but the way she said 'her', it gave me goosebumps, if felt as though she was talking about me.

"You can't live Ellie."

Ellie... Finally I realised who this man was talking to, my heart sunk.

"She's coming with us... One way or another."

I knew what was going to happen, some how I knew, though it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I grasped the door handle pulling, turning it, but the door just wouldn't budge.

"This can't happen, this can't happen!" I cried, tugging at the handle with every bit of strength I had.

"No you can't! It's us against the world!"

"She's ours now Ellie, Sophia is ours."

The last thing I heard before I was able to open the door was her screaming.

"Mom!" I yelled, bursting into the room. She wasn't there anymore, neither was the man, the only people in the room were Scott and Stiles. They'd stood up as I burst in the room, their eyes wide in shock. It was so real, but it already felt like a dream I'd just woken up from.

"Sophia?" Scott said, lifting his head so he was in my view.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, shaking my head, waking myself up.

Finally being aware of everything around me, I could see that I was still in my towel, that wasn't a big deal. I was still confused and slightly sick from what I thought I'd heard, it terrified me, but it wasn't real. It couldn't have been.

I put on a smile trying to cheer myself up from the all of a sudden feeling of depression.

"So what are you two talking about?" I asked, hoping to change the subject, also because I was actually interested in what they were saying.

They both lay on their beds while we talked, since I didn't have anywhere to lie I took a chair from the corner of the room, dragging it in between their beds. As I sat, I pulled the towel further to cover my legs, getting comfortable.

I'm new to all of this, which means I know very little when it comes to anything more than werewolves. A dark Druid that is sacrificing people is something I need to educate myself on, let alone an almighty alpha pack.

They had already sacrificed three people and not Scott, Stiles nor Lydia had any idea who it was. I wish I could be more useful.

"Alright so I have four." Stiles sighed, resting his hands behind his head.

Scott rotated his head in Stiles direction, his eyebrow raised, "you have four suspects?" He queried.

"Yeah it was originally ten, well nine technically I had Derek on there twice."

I laughed, "Derek? I know he's not exactly a big, fluffy teddy bear but I don't think he's going around sacrificing people."

"True, doesn't mean I'm ruling him off the list though."

"So who's number one, Harris?" Scott questioned, frowning at the ceiling.

"Just cus' he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles replied.

"So if he's not dead our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices?"

Stiles tilted his head, his tongue resting at the top of his mouth, frowning in thought.

"Yeah I guess that sounded way better in my head." He admitted.

"But what if it's somebody else from School, remember Matt, we didn't know he was killing people." Scott suggested.

Okay, hearing conversations like this is something that creeps me out the most. One minute we're talking about school and normal topics that would be open for discussion between an average bunch of teenagers, the next we find ourselves talking about death, murder and human sacrifices? I think some time in the near future I will find myself wondering why I had to get into a messed up situation like this. For now though, let's just go with it.

"Excuse me what?" Stiles stood up, looking at Scott as though he had just said something as ridiculous as '1x1=2', "yes we did, I called that from day one actually."

Scott sat up, leaning on his elbows, "yeah but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt."

"I was serious!" Stiles exclaimed, "I was quite serious actually deadly serious no one listened to me!"

"Okay you guys are getting off topic," I interrupted, "who are the other three on the list?"

He sighed, calming himself as he sat back down, "Derek's sister Cora, no one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister."

I shook my head," there's no way it's Cora she isn't capable of that, trust me."

He blinked frantically, shaking off my comment, "next, Scott's boss, he's got the whole Obi Wan thing going on I don't like it, yeah it freaks me out."

I let out a short burst of laughter, leaning back in my chair, "really? You're bringing the Jedi Master into this?"

"What's a Jedi Master?" Scott asked, looking utterly confused.

Stiles shot a disgusted and disappointed glare at him, "oh my god, have you still not seen Star Wars?"

I stood up, holding onto my towel hoping that it wouldn't drop. I chuckled at Scott who was completely uneducated on the Sci-fi master piece that is Star Wars.

I patted him on the shoulder, "if we make it back alive, you are so watching Star Wars, no objections."

He nodded in acceptance, laughing under his breath.

While they continued talking I got up, and went into the bathroom to change back into my clothes, but still paying attention to the conversation.

"Who's the last one?" Scott asked.

"Lydia," Stiles said in a sad tone, "she was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea so..."

I stuck my head around the door, "and why do you trust him If he did that? Why do you even go anywhere near the guy?"

"We don't," Stiles sighed, "he kinda comes free with the Hale package, unfortunately, non-refundable."

Laughing at Stiles' comment, I went back to get my clothes which I had piled on the toilet seat. Unfortunately, while I was busy in the other room, my clothes had decided to dive into a puddle of water that was probably left by me when I had gotten out of the shower.

"Crap! Double Crap!" I hissed loudly, ringing my clothes out, only getting rid of at

least half of the water. They weren't soaked anymore but they were far from dry. There is no way I could wear these clothes. Grabbing all the wet clothing, I slowly walked into the bedroom, shamefully holding up the clothes for Scott and Stiles to see.

"You two wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes would you?" I asked innocently.

It would have been nice to hear something along the lines of 'sure, let me help you so you don't freeze to death' or 'of course, anything for my sister' no instead I was laughed at, yes laughed at, could they get anymore immature.

"Will you quit laughing! It's not even that funny!" I whined, already getting fed up of hearing them wailing with laughter after the first minute.

"I mean it!" I yelled at them, throwing my arms around, almost letting my towel slip, "you're being so immature!"

"So are you for soaking your only clothes." Stiles managed to make out, continuing to laugh. That's it, if you're going to be like that.

"How about I show you how immature if can be." I grinned between gritted teeth. This was probably an incredibly stupid thing to do, but it would get them to shut their traps.

I checked out the window making sure Coach Finstock was out there, and he was, great!

I flung the door open and began running towards him, barefoot, and gripping onto my towel for dear life.

"Coach!" I cried, trying to sound as though I was about to burst out crying.

He went wide eyed looking me up and down, "Miss McCall why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

I faked a sob, using my other hand (that I wasn't using to keep my towel up) to hold against my mouth to make it look more dramatic, "my clothes... I was in the shower... And when I came out... I saw Sco..."

Before I could finish Scott and Stiles were running out behind me, each taking one of my arms leading me back to the room.

"She's just tired Coach she's fine!" Scott shouted back to him. I could hear coach shout something back towards us but I was already back in the room and Scott had shut the door behind us.

"Okay," he sighed, "let's get you some clothes, but please don't do that again."

They'd given me a pile of their clothes to try on which happened to be bigger than everything I brought with me combined, it was ridiculous. How could two teenage boys carry this many pieces of clothing with them for what should have been a one day trip?

I had plenty of time to change since Stiles went out to get snacks from the vending machine and Scott who never said where he was going or why, just walked out without saying anything at all.

The clothes they left me wouldn't be my first choice but I'd rather wear the clothes they left me than walk around in a towel.

First I decided to go with Scott's jeans, Stiles is slightly taller than Scott and has longer legs, I'm shorter than Scott for definite so his jeans would have to do.

Stood in front of the mirror, I pulled the jeans on leg by leg, fastening the zipper and top button with ease. They were slightly bigger around the waist but they wouldn't fall down so I saw no problem.

The shirt was way easier to pick. Scott normally wears tighter shirts and has the whole vest thing going on (probably to try and show off his 'muscles') so I completely avoided the rest of his clothes. I didn't need to try any of his shirts on to know my chest area would be in agony.

Now Stiles shirts were better fitted. He always wears shirts that are at least one size bigger or just loose fitted, which is the sort of thing I go for anyway, whenever I buy clothes very rarely they will be tight fitted, I just find baggy clothes way more comfortable.

Narrowing my choices I was left to chose between two shirts, I ended up picking the black one with buttons at the top, it wasn't very baggy but definitely loose.

I was still cold from coming out of the shower so I also grabbed one of Stiles' plaid shirts pulling it over the black top without fastening the buttons. Just like his hoodie this shirt covered my hands and was warm enough that I didn't need another layer.

Looking myself up and down in the mirror now fully dressed, I saw how much I had changed in such a short period of time. Normally there was bags under my eyes, they were gone. My skin wasn't as pale anymore either, I had colour in my cheeks, making me look as though I was actually alive, which was new for me.

The only thing I hadn't seen change yet were my eyes. I didn't exactly check every mirror I came across, but since I have time now, there's no harm in seeing what they look like.

Not knowing if it would work or not I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was met by a pair of bright golden eyes. I'd seen Scott's and Isaac's before but knowing this was part of me now, somehow felt special.

Stile admiring my new feature, I began to notice that the once brilliant gold my eyes started off as, began to change. Eventually they were a forest green. I blinked it away and my eyes were normal again. It must have been a trick of the light, yeah, that must be it.

I didn't have time to think about it anyway since Stiles had just came back from the vending machine. He carried more than a hand full of chocolate bars and crackers, I'd spotted something else he'd got, it had a vibrant orange wrapper... He remembered. I shot him a huge grin as soon as came in the room. He dropped everything on the bed but the thing with the orange wrapper.

"You got it?" I beamed, still smiling like an idiot.

He laughed, throwing it over to me, "yeah I got it."

I caught it with one hand, the label read 'Reece's Peanut Butter Cups' my favourite! I haven't had these in ages either, so it was all the better.

"You're amazing! Oh how much do I owe you?"

He held his hands up, "nothing, free of charge."

No there is no way I'm having a guilty conscience knowing I owe him money, not happening.

"Seriously just tell me how much I owe you."

"No I'm being serious," he said, pointing at everything on the bed, " this was all free of charge."

I narrowed my eyes, "how come?"

He frowned, ruffling his hair, "Boyd was at the vending machine, what he bought got stuck so he put his fist through the glass to get it so now we have free stuff."

I know Boyd hasn't been too friendly recently but this sounded as if he was a loaded gun with a feather-light sensitive trigger, but If he's like that it's probably best staying out of his way for a while.

Unravelling the orange wrapper, I took out the first cup, peeling the case off and taking the first bite, I think not having this for so long made it taste even better. The chocolate was slightly crumbly as my teeth bit through it, reaching the centre I hit the salty, thick centre, mixing the flavours in my mouth, there was enough milk chocolate to lubricate the sticky peanut butter, the perfect balance. I took every bite slowly, savouring everything this sweet little cup had to offer.

"Take it that's your favourite?" Stiles laughed from the bed. I licked the chocolate from the corners of my mouth and folded up the orange wrapper with the last remaining cup in, saving it for later.

"Well observed." I replied taking a seat next to him. He looked at me as I sat, a smirk grew in the corner of his mouth.

"You have great fashion sense, you pick that out yourself?" He asked, pointing out his plaid shirt.

I chuckled to myself, stroking the sleeve, "oh yeah, I think it brings out the blue in my eyes." I said, standing up and taking a twirl.

Sitting back down, Scott walked in the room looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Scott are you okay, you never said where you were going." I pointed out.

He scratched the back of his neck, tilting his head, "I'm not entirely sure."

I lay back on the bed resting one of my hands behind my head the other across my stomach, "you're probably just tired." I sighed.

He slowly nodded to himself, sitting down on the edge of the other twin bed. Rotating my head back to face the ceiling, I let my eyes shut, allowing myself to drift of to sleep.

This time when I dreamt it was different. This time I was free, not trapped in a dark, empty School. I was in a wide, open forest.

It was day time, the sun shone over the trees, letting its rays reach the forest floor. While I was here I didn't feel confused or scared, I felt safe. Also I somehow knew I was here for a reason, I just needed to figure out what that was.

The forest was pretty quiet apart from a few birds that flew overhead. I walked around to see if there was anything or anyone else out here with me, when I stepped forward and snapped a twig beneath my foot, the sound from that echoed through the forest and as it did, I heard a noise in the distance.

When the echoing died down so did the noise. I kept listening out for it but it was gone. For some reason I felt as though I needed to make some noise to hear it again. I searched the ground for something I could use and found a larger twig, thick enough to make a sound that was louder than the first.

I lifted my foot above it and stamped on it, breaking it in half. This time when it echoed the noise I heard from before came back and it was louder, more clear.

It was someone screaming. I knew it wouldn't last for long so I found the direction it was coming from and ran as fast as my legs would take me. Instead of dying down the screaming continued, getting louder the closer I got.

The goal seemed pretty simple to me, get to the source. It would have been simple if it wasn't for the other voices. Getting closer to the first, I began to hear more voices and more screaming.

I stopped running, and froze on the spot. Focusing on the voices, I could determine that there was three. The other two were further away, that I was sure. The first was more distinctive and closer to me, I tried blocking out the other voices and ran back after the first. Getting closer and closer, I was able to say who the screaming was coming from.

It was Scott.

As soon as I saw sure it was him, I ran faster in desperation to reach him. When I was close enough I could see he kneeling on the floor. I was about the reach him when I tripped on something, I fell to the ground but instead of landing with a thud, I fell through the ground, and suddenly found myself standing by the window in the motel room with Scott standing in front of me staring out the window, my hand on his shoulder.

I don't know how I woke up like this or if I was even awake but I felt a surge of burning heat sent around my body. It stopped when I pulled my hand from Scott but it was as though I'd took something from him, my entire body was heavy, like I was carrying extra weight.

I took a few steps back, "Scott what are you staring at?"

He looked as if he had just woken up like I did.

He shook his head, "I was just...I don't know."

I backed away further, "I'm going to go for a walk, you going to be okay here?"

He looked back out the window, "yeah, I'll be fine."

I slipped on my shoes and left the room, I was about to close the door when a hand grabbed the side of the door pulling it open again. It was Stiles.

"Lydia said she needs to talk, I think you should come with."

I nodded, "sure, lead the way."


End file.
